erlangenwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Erlangen bei Wikipedia
90px|link=https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erlangen|left stadt — land — fluss - essen — laufen — wohnen - spiel — studium — hotel ---- :( das dortige Inhaltsverzeichnis >>> am Endes des Artikels ! ) Erlangen ist eine fränkische Großstadt im Regierungsbezirk Mittelfranken des Freistaates Bayern. Die kreisfreie Stadt ist eine Universitätsstadt und Sitz des Landkreises Erlangen-Höchstadt (entstanden 1972 durch die Zusammenlegung der ehemaligen Landkreise Erlangen und Höchstadt an der Aisch) und mit 110.998 Einwohnern (Stand 31. Dezember 2017) die kleinste der insgesamt acht Großstädte Bayerns.[2] Die Einwohnerzahl überschritt 1974 die Grenze von 100.000, wodurch Erlangen zur Großstadt wurde. Zusammen mit Nürnberg, Fürth und Schwabach bildet Erlangen eine der drei Metropolen in Bayern. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Umland bilden diese Städte die Europäische Metropolregion Nürnberg, eine von 11 Metropolregionen in Deutschland. Erlangen bildet zusammen mit den Städten Nürnberg und Fürth außerdem ein Städtedreieck, das das Kernland des Ballungsraumes Nürnbergdarstellt. Ein in die Geschichte weit zurückreichendes, aber immer noch spürbares Element der Stadt ist die nach der Rücknahme des Edikts von Nantes im Jahre 1685 erfolgte Ansiedlung von Hugenotten. Heute wird die Stadt vor allem durch die Friedrich-Alexander-Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg und den Technologiekonzern Siemens geprägt. Geografie Erlangen befindet sich am Rande des mittelfränkischen Beckens an der Flussaueder Regnitz, die das Stadtgebiet von Süden nach Norden in zwei etwa gleich große Hälften teilt. Im Westen der Stadt verläuft, parallel zur Regnitz, der Main-Donau-Kanal. Nördlich der Innenstadt mündet die von Osten kommende Schwabach, im Süden der Stadt die von Westen kommende Mittlere Aurach in die Regnitz. Lage und Entfernungen* der nächstgelegenen größeren Städte zu Erlangen: * Entfernungen sind gerundete Straßenkilometer bis zum Ortszentrum. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Erlangen_neustaedter_kirche_panorama_2018-10.jpg Folgende Gemeinden beziehungsweise gemeindefreien Gebiete grenzen an die Stadt Erlangen, sie werden im Uhrzeigersinn, beginnend im Norden, genannt: Das gemeindefreie Gebiet Mark, die Gemeinden Möhrendorf, Bubenreuth, Marloffstein, Spardorf und Buckenhof sowie das Waldgebiet Buckenhofer Forst (alle zum Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt gehörend), die kreisfreien Städte Nürnberg und Fürth, die Gemeinde Obermichelbach (Landkreis Fürth) sowie die Stadt Herzogenaurach und die Gemeinde Heßdorf (beide Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt). >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Bezirke.svg Stadtteile und statistische Bezirke der Stadt Erlangen >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Gemarkungen_001.svg Gemarkungen u. Stadtteile von Erlangen Erlangen besteht amtlich aus neun Stadtteilen und 40 statistischen Bezirken. Daneben ist das Stadtgebiet in zwölf grundbuch- und vermessungsrechtlich relevante Gemarkungen unterteilt, deren Grenzen weitgehend von denen der statistischen Bezirke abweichen. Bei den Gemarkungen und statistischen Bezirken handelt es sich teilweise um ehemals selbständige Gemeinden. Andererseits befinden sich darunter neuere Siedlungen, deren Bezeichnungen sich ebenfalls als Stadtteilnamen eingeprägt haben. Die traditionellen und subjektiv wahrgenommenen Grenzen der Stadtteile weichen jedoch oft von den amtlich festgelegten ab. Die Stadt Erlangen besteht aus den folgenden Gemarkungen: Einige noch gebräuchliche Namen von historischen Ortslagen wurden bei den amtlichen Bezeichnungen nicht berücksichtigt. Beispiele sind: *Brucker Werksiedlung (in der Gemarkung Bruck) *Erba-Siedlung (in der Gemarkung Bruck, am Anger) *Essenbach (am Burgberg, nördlich der Schwabach) *Heusteg (in der Gemarkung Großdechsendorf) *Königsmühle (in der Gemarkung Eltersdorf) *Paprika-Siedlung (in der Gemarkung Frauenaurach, auf der ehemaligen Hutweide bei Schallershof) *Schallershof (in der Gemarkung Frauenaurach) *Siedlung Sonnenblick (in der Gemarkung Büchenbach) *Stadtrandsiedlung (in der Gemarkung Büchenbach) *St. Johann (im Statistischen Bezirk Alterlangen) *Werker (am Burgberg, östlich der Regnitz) *Zollhaus (östliche Innenstadt) Erlangen befindet sich in einer Übergangszone von maritimem zu kontinentalem Klima: Die Stadt ist zwar, wie bei kontinentalem Klima üblich, verhältnismäßig arm an Niederschlägen (Jahresmenge 650 mm), jedoch mit einem Jahresmittel von 8,5 °C relativ warm. Insbesondere der Burgberg schützt das Gebiet der Kernstadt vor kalter Polarluft. Dagegen sorgt der Regnitzgrund für häufigen Nebel. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Kosbacher_Altar.jpg Der Kosbacher Altar Geschichte In der Urgeschichte Bayerns spielte das Regnitztal als Durchgangsweg in Nord-Süd-Richtung schon frühzeitig eine Rolle. In Spardorf wurde in Löss-Ablagerungen ein Klingenkratzer gefunden, der dem Gravettien zugeschrieben wird und damit etwa 25.000 Jahre alt ist.[3]Aufgrund der relativ kargen Böden sind im Erlanger Raum erst am Ende der Jungsteinzeit(Endneolithikum, etwa 2800–2200 v. Chr.) Ackerbau und damit verbundene Siedlungen nachweisbar.[3] Aus diesem Zeithorizont stammen die „Erlanger Zeichensteine“ im Mark-Forst nördlich der Stadt (mit Petroglyphen versehene Sandsteinplatten),[4] die während der Urnenfelderzeit (1200–800 v. Chr.) sekundär wieder als Grabeinfassungen verwendet wurden.[5] Der 1913 untersuchte Grabhügel in der Gemarkung Kosbach enthielt Funde aus der Urnenfelderzeit sowie aus der Hallstatt- und Latènezeit.[6] Der Fuß des Hügels stößt an den sogenannten Kosbacher Altar aus der jüngeren Hallstattzeit (etwa 500 v. Chr.), eine in dieser Form einzigartige, quadratische Steinsetzung mit vier aufrecht stehenden, figürlichen Pfeilern an den Ecken und einem ebensolchen in der Mitte.[7] Die Rekonstruktion der Anlage kann im Gelände besichtigt werden, die mittlere Wächterfigur ist im Erlanger Stadtmuseum ausgestellt.[8][9] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Urkunde_Heinrich_II_1002_001.jpg Urkunde des Kaisers Heinrich II. aus dem Jahr 1002 mit der ersten Erwähnung Erlangens Erlangen wird erstmals namentlich in einer Urkunde aus dem Jahre 1002 erwähnt. Die Herkunft des Ortsnamens Erlangen ist nicht geklärt. Versuche der Lokalforschung, den Namen von Erlen (Baumart) und Anger (Wiesengrund) abzuleiten, halten der Ortsnamenforschung nicht stand.[10] Bereits 976 hatte Kaiser Otto II. die Kirche St. Martin in Forchheim samt Zubehör dem Bistum Würzburg geschenkt (MGH, D. O. II., 132). König Heinrich II. bestätigte 1002 diese Schenkung (MGH, D. H. II., 3) und genehmigte deren Übertragung vom Bistum auf das neu gegründete Stift Haug. Im Gegensatz zur Urkunde Ottos II. wurde hier das Zubehör genauer beschrieben. Zu ihm gehörte auch die im Radenzgau gelegene „villa Dorf erlangon“'. Damals erstreckte sich der bayerische Nordgau im Westen bis zur Regnitz, im Norden bis zur Schwabach. Villa erlangon muss daher außerhalb dieser Grenzen gelegen haben und somit nicht im Bereich der heutigen Erlanger Altstadt. Da es den Ortsnamen Erlangen außer für das westlich der Regnitz gelegene, heute eingemeindete Dorf Alt-Erlangen kein zweites Mal in Deutschland gibt, kann mit der Beschreibung „erlangon … in pago Ratintzgouui“ nur jenes Alterlangen gemeint sein. Dafür liefert die Urkunde einen zusätzlichen Beleg: Heinrich II. schenkte im Jahre 1002 darüber hinaus („partim superaddimus“) weitere Gebiete östlich der Regnitz: eine Meile von der Schwabachmündung nach Osten sowie je eine Meile von dieser Mündung regnitzaufwärts und regnitzabwärts. Diese beiden Meilenquadrate sind in der Urkunde nur durch die Längenangaben und die zwei Flussnamen beschrieben. Jeder Bezug zu einem Ort fehlt. Sie stehen in keinem Zusammenhang mit dem Zubehör von St. Martin, das die villa erlangon einschloss. Auch deswegen muss sie räumlich getrennt von dem Gebiet der Meilenquadrate gelegen haben. Größe und Umfang der beiden Meilenquadrate entsprechen etwa dem Flächenbedarf eines Dorfes zur damaligen Zeit. Das stützt die Annahme, dass zum Zeitpunkt der Beurkundung östlich der Regnitz eine Rodungssiedlung im Entstehen war, die durch diese Schenkung legitimiert werden sollte und die später, wie in vergleichbaren Fällen, den Namen der Muttersiedlung übernommen hat.[11] Die neue Siedlung entstand auf der nach Westen vorgeschobenen, hochwasserfreien Sanddüne in einem Dreieck, das heute von Hauptstraße, Schulstraße und Lazarettstraße eingefasst wird. Nur 15 Jahre später, 1017, bestätigte Heinrich II. einen Tauschvertrag (MGH, D. H. II., 372), durch den St. Martin samt Zubehör (einschließlich Erlangens) an das neu gegründete Bistum Bamberg fiel, bei dem es bis 1361 blieb. In diesen Jahrhunderten erscheint der Ortsname nur vereinzelt in den Quellen. Am 20. August 1063 errichtete König Heinrich IV. auf einem Kriegszug zwei Urkunden „actum Erlangen“ (MGH, D. H. IV., 109 und 110). Die Lokalforschung schloss daraus, „Erlangen habe schon so bedeutend an Umfang gewonnen, daß … Heinrich IV. im Jahr 1063 … mit vielen Fürsten und Bischöfen einige Zeit daselbst seinen Aufenthalt nahm“[12] und sei deshalb Sitz eines Königshofes gewesen. Man glaubte sogar, diesen Königshof im Anwesen Bayreuther Straße 8 lokalisieren zu können.[13] Das Königsgut wäre dann im südlichen Meilenquadrat (s. oben) gelegen und ohne Erwähnung durch die Urkunde von 1002 verschenkt worden. Auch sonst fehlt für eine solche Anlage jeder urkundliche Nachweis.[14] Wahrscheinlich urkundete Heinrich IV. nicht im „neuen“ Erlangen, sondern in der älteren „villa erlangon“, denn „die Nord-Süd-Talstraße … wechselte bei Bruck auf das linke Regnitzufer und verlief dann in Richtung Alterlangen, Kleinseebach-Baiersdorf nach Norden, um einen Vorspann zur Überwindung des Erlanger Burgberges zu ersparen“.[15] Sonst wurde Erlangen meist nur dann erwähnt, wenn es der Bischof wegen Geldmangels verpfändete. Wie sich das Dorf weiter entwickelte, ist nicht bekannt. Allein die Bezeichnung „grozzenerlang“ in einem Bischofsurbar[16] von 1348 kann ein Hinweis sein, dass das bischöfliche Dorf die ursprüngliche villa erlangon überflügelt habe. Im Dezember 1361 kaufte Kaiser Karl IV. vom Bamberger Bischof Lupold von Bebenburg für 2225 Pfund Heller „daz Dorf zu Erlangen mit allen rechten, nutzen vnd Zugehorungen die dorzu gehoren“[17] und inkorporierte es dem als Neuböhmen bezeichneten Gebiet, das ein Lehen des Königreichs Böhmen war. Unter der Krone Böhmens entwickelt sich das Dorf rasch. 1367 verbrachte der Kaiser drei Tage in Erlangen und erteilte den „burger und leute zu Erlang“ Weiderechte im Reichswald.[18][19] 1374 erteilte Karl IV. „den burgern … zu Erlanngen“ sieben Jahre Steuerfreiheit, „uff das sich unnser Stadt zu Erlanngen mer gebessern muge“.[20] Gleichzeitig verlieh er das Marktrecht. Wahrscheinlich bald nach 1361 baute der neue Landesherr für die Verwaltung des erworbenen Besitzes westlich des Ortes die Veste Erlangen, auf der ein Amtmann residierte. König Wenzel errichtete eine Münzstätte und erhob 1398 Erlangen zur Stadt. Dazu verlieh er die üblichen Privilegien: Erhebung von Wegegeld, Bau eines Kaufhauses mit Brot- und Fleischbank sowie die Errichtung einer Stadtmauer.[21] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Veste_1724-30_001.JPG Die Ruine der Veste Erlangen, um 1730 Zwei Jahre später, im Jahre 1400, wählten die Kurfürsten Wenzel ab. Er verkaufte wegen Geldmangels 1402 die fränkischen Besitzungen, darunter Erlangen, an seinen Schwager, den Nürnberger Burggrafen Johann III. Bei der Aufteilung des burggräflichen Besitzes in Frankenkam Erlangen zum obergebirgischen Fürstentum, dem späteren Fürstentum Bayreuth. Die Erlanger Münze stellte ihren Betrieb ein, weil der Münzmeister wegen Falschmünzerei in Nürnberg hingerichtet wurde.[22] Beim Hussiteneinfall 1431 wurde das Städtchen zum ersten Mal völlig zerstört.[23] Die Kriegserklärung des Markgrafen Albrecht Achilles an die Stadt Nürnberg führte 1449 zum Ersten Markgräflerkrieg. Da das Heer Albrechts die Reichsstadt nicht vollständig einschließen konnten, brachen Nürnberger Truppen immer wieder aus und verwüsteten die markgräflichen Städte und Dörfer. Sie „…branten den markt am maisten zu Erlang und brochten ein grossen raub“, berichtet ein Nürnberger Chronist.[24] Kaum hatte sich die Stadt erholt, griff Herzog Ludwig der Reiche von Bayern-Landshut 1459 den Markgrafen an. Erlangen wurde erneut überfallen und ausgeplündert, diesmal von bayerischen Truppen. In der Folgezeit erholte sich die Stadt. Von den Bauernkriegen 1525 blieb Erlangen verschont. Auch die Einführung der Reformation 1528 verlief friedlich. Als jedoch Markgraf Albrecht Alkibiades 1552 den Zweiten Markgräflerkrieg auslöste, wurde Erlangen erneut von den Nürnbergern überfallen und teilweise zerstört. Man erwog sogar, die Stadt vollständig zu schleifen.[25] Da Kaiser Karl V. über Albrecht die Reichsacht verhängte, gliederten sich die Nürnberger Erlangen in ihr Hoheitsgebiet ein. Im Januar 1557 starb Albrecht. Sein Nachfolger, Georg Friedrich I., beantragte, die kaiserliche Sequestration über das Fürstentum Kulmbach aufzuheben und konnte bereits einen Monat später die Regierung wieder übernehmen. Unter seiner Herrschaft erholte sich die Stadt von den Kriegsschäden und blieb unbehelligt bis weit in den Dreißigjährigen Krieg hinein.[26] Über den Ort selbst und über die Menschen, die hier wohnten, ist aus diesem Zeitabschnitt nur wenig überliefert. Ab 1129 treten Angehörige einer adeligen Familie „von Erlangen“ als Zeugen in Beurkundungen auf, so auch 1288. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Ministeriale derer von Gründlach. Die Familie hatte zahlreiche Besitzungen in und um Erlangen als Afterlehen der von Gründlach’schen Reichslehen. Eine Stammreihe ist trotz mehrfacher Nennungen in Urkunden nicht mehr aufstellbar. Zu Beginn des 15. Jahrhunderts ist das Geschlecht erloschen.[27] In einer Stiftungsurkunde von 1328 wird ein Gut erwähnt, auf dem „heinrich der alt smit“ sitzt, und zwanzig Jahre später, im bischöflichen Urbar von 1348 (s. oben), sind sieben zinsverpflichtete Grundeigentümer namentlich genannt.[16] Erstmals im Verzeichnis des Gemeinen Pfennigsvon 1497 ist die gesamte Stadt erfasst: 92 Haushalte mit 212 Erwachsenen (über 15 Jahre). Nimmt man pro Haushalt 1,5 Kinder unter 15 Jahren an, dann errechnet sich die Einwohnerschaft auf rund 350 Personen.[28] Diese Zahl dürfte sich in der Folgezeit kaum verändert haben. Das Urbar von 1528 nennt 83 abgabepflichtige Hausbesitzer[29] und die Türkensteuerliste von 1567 97 Haushaltsvorstände, dazu fünf unter Vormundschaft stehende Kinder.[26] Ein vollständiges, nach Straßen geordnetes Verzeichnis aller Haushalte, auch der Mieter, hat der Altstädter Pfarrer Hans Heilig 1616 aufgestellt: Die Stadt zählte zu Beginn des Dreißigjährigen Kriegs 118 Haushalte mit ungefähr 500 Personen.[30] Die Erlanger Altstadt ist mehrfach völlig zerstört worden, zuletzt beim großen Brand 1706. Nur Teile der Stadtmauer in der Nördlichen Stadtmauerstraße sowie das rückwärtige Erdgeschoss des ehemaligen Badhauses (Westliche Stadtmauerstraße 31)[31] reichen bis in die spätmittelalterliche Zeit zurück. Das Stadtbild mit seiner Straßenführung musste nach dem Brand von 1706 rigoros an das regelmäßige Straßenschema des neu erbauten „Christian-Erlang“, das bis zur Verwaltungsreform 1797 eine eigene Verwaltung (Justiz- und Kammerkollegium)[32] hatte, angepasst werden. Nur Schulstraße, Lazarettstraße und Adlerstraße blieben davon verschont. Die tief gelegenen Keller haben jedoch alle Zerstörungen und Brände meist unversehrt überstanden. Über ihnen sind die Gebäude neu errichtet worden. Deshalb vermessen seit 1988 zwei Erlanger Architekten im Auftrag des Heimat- und Geschichtsvereins die Keller der Altstadt.[33] Zur gleichen Zeit hat die Stadtarchäologie Erlangen im Hof des Stadtmuseums Grabungen niedergebracht.[34] Aus beiden Maßnahmen ergibt sich ein ungefähres Bild des spätmittelalterlichen bzw. frühneuzeitlichen Ortes: Die Pfarrstraße verlief nördlicher, die nördliche Hauptstraße etwas östlicher. Die westlichen Häuser am Martin-Luther-Platz ragten verschieden stark in die heutige Fläche hinein, an seiner Ostseite verlief die Bebauung schräg von der heutigen Neuen Straße bis zum „Oberen Tor“ (zwischen Hauptstraße 90 und 91). Die östliche Stadtmauer führte ab Lazarettstraße zunächst nach Süden. Sie bog dann ab Vierzigmannstraße leicht südwestlich ab und schnitt die Grundfläche der heutigen Altstädter Kirche an der Nordostecke des Langschiffes. Fundamente dieser Mauer, die genau in der beschriebenen Richtung verlaufen, sind bei den Grabungen im Hof des Stadtmuseums entdeckt worden. Außerhalb des Oberen Tores siedelte sich die Obere Vorstadt (ab Hauptstraße 88 und 89 bis zur Kreuzung Engelstraße) an. Vor dem Bayreuther Tor lag die Untere Vorstadt (Bayreuther Straße bis Essenbacher Straße) mit der Mühle an der Schwabach. Im Westen der Stadt erhob sich die Veste. Nach dem Dreißigjährigen Krieg wurde das Städtchen relativ rasch wieder aufgebaut. Bereits am 2. Dezember 1655 erfolgte die Weihe der Pfarrkirche auf den Titel Heilige Dreifaltigkeit. Die Situation änderte sich 1685, als der französische König Ludwig XIV. das Edikt von Nanteswiderrief, das den calvinistischen Untertanen – von ihren Gegnern Hugenotten genannt – seit 1598 Glaubensfreiheit gewährt hatte. Der Widerruf löste eine Flüchtlingswelle von ca. 180.000 Hugenotten aus, die sich vor allem in den Vereinigten Niederlanden, den britischen Inseln, der Schweiz, in Dänemark, Schweden und in einigen deutschen Fürstentümern niederließen. Eine geringe Anzahl der Glaubensflüchtlinge ging später nach Russland sowie in die niederländischen und britischen Kolonien. Diese Situation nutzte auch Markgraf Christian Ernst und bot den Flüchtlingen das Recht auf Ansiedlung in seinem noch an den Folgen des Dreißigjährigen Krieges leidenden Fürstentum an, um im Sinne des Merkantilismus dessen Wirtschaft durch die Ansiedlung moderner Gewerbe zu fördern. Er war damit einer der ersten lutherischen Fürsten in Deutschland, der Calvinisten in seinem Land aufnahm und ihnen sogar freie Religionsausübung zusicherte. Die ersten sechs Hugenotten erreichten Erlangen am 17. Mai 1686, etwa 1500 folgten in mehreren Wellen. Daneben kamen auch einige hundert Waldenser, die sich jedoch nicht halten konnten und 1688 weiterzogen. Noch bevor abzusehen war, mit wievielen Flüchtlingen gerechnet werden konnte, beschloss der Markgraf, südlich des seither Altstadt Erlangen genannten Städtchens die Neustadt Erlangen als rechtlich eigenständige Siedlung zu gründen. Mit dem rationalen Motiv, die Wirtschaft des eigenen Landes zu fördern, verband sich in für den Absolutismus typischer Weise die Hoffnung auf den Ruhm als Stadtgründer. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Schlossplatz_Erlangen3.jpg Der älteste erhaltene Entwurf der Erlanger Neustadt, rot lavierte Federzeichnung (1686), Johann Moritz Richter zugeschrieben Die neue Stadt lag sehr günstig an einer der wichtigsten Handels- und Fernstraßen von und nach Nürnberg. Von der nahen Regnitz wollte man Wasser für einen für bestimmte Gewerbe notwendigen Kanal ableiten, was aber am sandigen Boden scheiterte. Den auf den ersten Blick einfachen, tatsächlich aber außerordentlich differenzierten und höchst anspruchsvollen Grundriss der unter Anwendung des „Goldenen Schnitts“ nach idealen Gesichtspunkten konstruierten Planstadt entwarf der markgräfliche Oberbaumeister Johann Moritz Richter. Die rechteckige Anlage ist charakterisiert durch die als Symmetrieachse ausgebildete Hauptstraße, an der zwei ungleich große Plätze liegen, und die den inneren Kern umschließende „Grande Rue“, deren als rechte Winkel ausgebildete geschlossene Ecken wie Scharniere wirken, die der ganzen Anlage Festigkeit und Geschlossenheit verleihen. Wie der Plan zeigt, kam es nicht auf die individuelle Gestaltung des einzelnen Gebäudes an, sondern auf die übergreifende Einheitlichkeit der ganzen Stadt. Noch heute wird der historische Kern von den einheitlichen, relativ schmucklosen Fassaden der zwei- und dreigeschossigen in schnurgeraden Reihen mit der Traufseite zur Straße stehenden Häuser geprägt. Der Bau der Stadt begann am 14. Juli 1686 mit der Grundsteinlegung zum temple, der Hugenottenkirche. Im ersten Jahr wurden etwa 50 der geplanten 200 Häuser fertiggestellt. Da der Zuzug der Hugenotten nicht den Erwartungen entsprach, weil sich deren Flüchtlingsmentalität erst ab 1715 in eine Einwanderermentalität wandelte, als die Friedensverträge nach dem Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg eine Rückkehr nach Frankreich ausschlossen, aber auch weil der Markgraf als Feldherr von 1688 bis 1697 im Pfälzer Erbfolgekrieg gegen Frankreich engagiert war, stagnierte der weitere Ausbau jedoch. Er erhielt erst ab 1700 durch den Bau des markgräflichen Schlosses und der Entwicklung Erlangens zur Residenzstadt und einer der sechs Landeshauptstädte neue Impulse.[35] Nachdem am 14. August 1706 ein Großbrand fast die gesamte Altstadt Erlangens zerstört hatte, wurde sie nach dem Vorbild der Neustadt mit begradigten Straßen- und Platzfronten und einem zweigeschossigen, etwas individueller gestalteten Haustypus wieder aufgebaut. In Erlangen kam es damit zu dem in der Geschichte der europäischen Idealstädte wohl einzigartigen Sonderfall zweier benachbarter Planstädte, von denen die eigentlich ältere, die noch bis 1812 selbständig verwaltete Altstadt Erlangen, baugeschichtlich jünger ist als die Neustadt Erlangen.[36] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hohmann.jpg Der Grundriss von 1721 zeigt die Integration von Erlanger Neustadt und wiederaufgebauter Altstadt in das barocke Gesamtkonzept. Kolorierter Kupferstich (1721) von Johann Christoph Homann, verlegt von Johann Baptist Homann. Die ab 1701 nach ihrem Gründer Christian-Erlang genannte Neustadt wurde nicht nur zum Ziel der Hugenotten, sondern auch von Lutheranern und Deutsch-Reformierten, denen jeweils dieselben Privilegien wie den Hugenotten verliehen worden waren. 1698 lebten 1000 Hugenotten und 317 Deutsche in Erlangen. Aufgrund der Zuwanderung wurden die Hugenotten jedoch bald zu einer französisch sprechenden Minderheit in einer deutschen Stadt. Der französische Einfluss nahm in der Folgezeit weiter ab. So wurde 1822 zum letzten Mal ein Gottesdienst in der Hugenottenkirche in französischer Sprache gehalten. 1792 gelangte Erlangen mit dem Fürstentum Bayreuth zum Königreich Preußen und 1806 durch den Sieg Napoleons in der Schlacht bei Jena und Auerstedt als Provinz unter französische Herrschaft. 1810 wurde das Fürstentum Bayreuth für 15 Millionen Frankenan das verbündete Königreich Bayern verkauft.[37] 1812 wurden Altstadt und Neustadt – bis dahin weiterhin Christian-Erlang genannt – zu einer Stadt vereinigt, die den Namen Erlangen erhielt. In der Folgezeit kam es zu einem raschen Ausbau von Stadt und Infrastruktur. Vor allem die Eröffnung des Ludwig-Donau-Main-Kanals und der Eisenbahnverbindungen sowie die Garnison und die Universität gaben der Stadtentwicklung wichtige Impulse. Bereits bei der bayerischen Gemeindeform von 1818 erhielt die Stadt eine eigene Verwaltung, was man später als „kreisfrei“ bezeichnete. 1862 wurde das Bezirksamt Erlangen gebildet, aus dem der Landkreis Erlangen hervorging. Hochinflation, Reparationszahlungen und Weltwirtschaftskrise bescherten den demokratiefeindlichen Parteien NSDAP, DNVP und KPD nach der Niederlage im Ersten Weltkrieg auch in Erlangen einen starken Zulauf. Es etablierte sich eine Zwei-Klassen-Gesellschaft, die durch Industrieansiedlungen noch verstärkt wurde. Bei den Stadtrats-, Landtags- und Reichstagswahlen konnte die SPD zunächst eine relativ stabile Mehrheit um 40 % halten. Demgegenüber standen die Parteien der Mitte und der Rechten, deren Anhänger aus dem Mittelstand, der Universität und dem Beamtentum kamen. Die NSDAP war ab 1924 im Stadtrat vertreten. Sie beherrschte ab 1929 als erste innerhalb der deutschen Hochschullandschaft die Studentenvertretung der Universität. Diese war zu dieser Zeit ein Zentrum nationalistischer und antidemokratischer Gesinnung. Viele Studenten und Professoren wurden geistige Wegbereiter des Nationalsozialismus. Ab 1930 eskalierte die politische Situation, angefacht durch die von der Weltwirtschaftskrise ausgelöste Massenarbeitslosigkeit. Es kam zu Aufmärschen und Straßenkämpfen der rechten und linken Verbände. Trotz des starken Zulaufs der NSDAP konnte die SPD bei der Reichstagswahl 1933 34 % der Stimmen gewinnen (reichsweit: 18,3 %). >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Hauptstra%C3%9Fe_63_Stolpersteine_001.JPG Stolpersteine mit den Namen ermordeter Erlanger Juden vor dem Gebäude Hauptstraße 63 >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:B%C3%BCcherverbrennung.jpg Eine Plakette auf dem Schlossplatz erinnert an die Bücherverbrennung 1933 Nach der Machtergreifung der NSDAP kam es auch in Erlangen zu Boykotten jüdischer Geschäfte, zur Schändung und Zerstörung des dem jüdischen Professor und Erlanger Ehrenbürger Jakob Herz gewidmeten Denkmals auf dem Hugenottenplatz und zu Bücherverbrennungen. Der von der NSDAP beherrschte Stadtrat ernannte ReichskanzlerHitler, Reichspräsident von Hindenburg und Gauleiter Streicher zu Ehrenbürgern, die Hauptstraße wurde in Adolf-Hitler-Straße umbenannt. In der Reichspogromnacht wurden die jüdischen Familien aus Erlangen (zwischen 42 und 48 Personen), Baiersdorf (drei Personen) und Forth (sieben Personen) im Hof des damaligen Rathauses (Palais Stutterheim) zusammengetrieben und erniedrigt, ihre Wohnungen und Läden teilweise zerstört und ausgeplündert, danach die Frauen und Kinder in die Wöhrmühle, die Männer ins Amtsgerichtsgefängnis und dann nach Nürnberg ins Gefängnis verbracht. Wer in der folgenden Ausreisewelle Deutschland nicht verlassen konnte, wurde in Konzentrationslager deportiert, wo die meisten umkamen. 1944 wurde die Stadt als „judenfrei“ deklariert, obwohl sich hier ein vom Polizeichef geschützter „Halbjude“ bis Kriegsende aufhielt.[38] Die akademische Gemeinschaft unterstützte zum großen Teil die NS-Politik, einen aktiven Widerstand der Universität gab es nicht. In der Heil- und Pflegeanstalt (heute Teil des Klinikums am Europakanal) kam es zu Zwangssterilisationen sowie Selektionen von Kranken für die nationalsozialistische „Euthanasie-Morde (Aktion T4)“. Ab 1940 wurden Kriegsgefangene und Zwangsarbeiter in den Erlanger Rüstungsbetrieben eingesetzt. 1944 machten diese bereits 10 % der Erlanger Bevölkerung aus. Die Unterbringung in Barackenlagern sowie die Behandlung waren menschenverachtend. Als eine der ersten Städte in Bayern begann Erlangen 1983 in einer Ausstellung im Stadtmuseum mit der Aufarbeitung seiner Geschichte im Nationalsozialismus.[39] Im selben Jahr wurden Adolf Hitler und Julius Streicher das mit dem Tod automatisch erloschene Ehrenbürgerrecht als symbolische Geste der Distanzierung zusätzlich offiziell aberkannt. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde Erlangen durch Bombenabwürfe zu 4,8 % zerstört; 445 Wohnungen wurden restlos vernichtet.[40] Beim Anrücken der überlegenen amerikanischen Truppen am 16. April 1945 übergab der örtliche Kommandant der deutschen Truppen, Oberstleutnant Werner Lorleberg, die Stadt kampflos und vermied so einen ebenso aussichtslosen wie verlustreichen Häuserkampf im Stadtgebiet. Lorleberg selbst, der bis zuletzt als Anhänger des nationalsozialistischen Regimes galt, kam am selben Tag bei der Thalermühle ums Leben. Ob er von deutschen Soldaten erschossen wurde, als er eine versprengte Kampfgruppe zur Aufgabe bewegen wollte, oder ob er dort nach Überbringung der Kapitulationsnachricht Selbstmord beging, ist nicht abschließend geklärt. An ihn erinnert in Erlangen der nach ihm benannte Lorlebergplatz. Der Vermerk über Lorleberg, der an dem Platz angebracht ist, weist auf dessen „Tod dafür“ hin, der Erlangen vor der Vernichtung bewahrt habe. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:N%C3%BCrnberg_Tor1a.jpg Ansichtskarte des Nürnberger Tors Nach der Übergabe der Stadt beschädigten zunächst amerikanische Panzer das letzte erhaltene Stadttor (das 1717 erbaute Nürnberger Tor) schwer, kurz darauf wurde es gesprengt. Das geschah wohl auch auf Betreiben von in der Hauptstraße ansässigen Geschäftsinhabern, die ebenso wie die durchziehenden amerikanischen Truppen das barocke Tor wegen seiner relativ schmalen Durchfahrt als Verkehrshindernis empfanden. Die anderen Stadttore waren bereits im 19. Jahrhundert abgerissen worden. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Erlangen_Logo1.jpg Logo zur 1000-Jahr-Feier der Stadt Bei der Kreis- und Gebietsreform 1972 wurde der Landkreis Erlangen mit dem Landkreis Höchstadt an der Aisch vereinigt. Erlangen selbst blieb kreisfreie Stadt und wurde Sitz des neuen Landkreises. Durch Eingliederung von Umlandgemeinden wurde die Stadt erheblich vergrößert, so dass sie im Jahre 1974 die 100.000-Einwohner-Grenze überschritt und damit zur Großstadt wurde. Im Jahr 2002 feierte Erlangen sein tausendjähriges Bestehen. Am 25. Mai 2009 erhielt die Stadt den 2007 im Rahmen einer vom Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend, dem Bundesministerium des Innern und dem Beauftragten der Bundesregierung für Migration, Flüchtlinge und Integration zur Stärkung des Engagements der Gemeinden für kulturelle Vielfalt ins Leben gerufenen Initiative von der Bundesregierung den Titel „Ort der Vielfalt“ verliehen. Aufgrund seiner überaus erfolgreichen Politik, einen Ausgleich zwischen Ökonomie und Ökologie zu schaffen, erhielt Erlangen 1990 und 1991 den Titel „Bundeshauptstadt für Natur- und Umweltschutz“. Als erster deutscher Preisträger und als erste Gebietskörperschaft wurde es 1990 in die Ehrenliste der Umweltbehörde der Vereinten Nationen aufgenommen. Aufgrund des überdurchschnittlich hohen Anteils von medizinischen und medizintechnischen Einrichtungen und Firmen im Verhältnis zur Zahl der Einwohner entwickelte Oberbürgermeister Siegfried Balleis bei seinem Amtsantritt 1996 die Vision, Erlangen bis 2010 zur „Bundeshauptstadt der medizinischen Forschung, Produktion und Dienstleistung“ zu entwickeln.[41] Bis in das 18. Jahrhundert wurden die Soldaten des Markgrafen bei Einsätzen im Erlanger Raum bei Privatleuten einquartiert. Nach dem Übergang in das Königreich Bayern 1810 bemühte die Stadt sich vor allem aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen mehrfach um die Einrichtung einer Garnison, zunächst jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als 1868 die allgemeine Wehrpflicht mit der Option eingeführt wurde, gleichzeitig Militärdienst zu leisten und studieren zu können, wurde die Garnison zu einem lebenswichtigen Standortfaktor für die Stadt und vor allem für die Universität. Ein erneutes Gesuch hatte Erfolg, so dass am 12. März 1868 das 6. Jägerbataillon in Erlangen einzog. Die Bayerische Armee war in verschiedenen städtischen Gebäuden untergebracht und nutzte u. a. den heutigen Theaterplatz für ihre Übungen. Zudem wurde im Meilwaldein Schießstand eingerichtet. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:J%C3%A4gerdenkmal.jpg Das Jägerdenkmal in der Hindenburgstraße erinnert an das 6. Jägerbataillon. Im Jahre 1877 wurde in der Bismarckstraße die erste Kaserne (Jägerkaserne) fertiggestellt. Ein Jahr später wurde das Jägerbataillon durch das III. Bataillon des Königlich Bayerischen 5. Infanterie-Regiments Großherzog von Hessen abgelöst. Im Jahre 1890 kam es zur Stationierung des gesamten 19. Infanterie-Regiments, welche den Bau der Infanteriekaserne sowie des Exerzierplatzes nach sich zog. 1893 wurde in der Nordwestecke des Exerzierplatzes ein „Barackenkasernement“ eingerichtet und ab 1897 als Garnisonslazarett genutzt. Am 1. Oktober 1901 zog dann noch das 10. Feldartillerieregiment in die Stadt, für das die Artilleriekaserne errichtet wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Stadt ca. 24.600 Einwohner, 1160 Studenten sowie nun insgesamt 2200 Soldaten, denen die Bevölkerung vor allem nach den militärischen Erfolgen 1870/71 gegen Frankreich eine hohe Wertschätzung entgegenbrachte. Im Ersten Weltkrieg kämpften beide Erlanger Regimenter, die der 5. bayerischen Infanteriedivisionunterstellt waren, ausschließlich an der Westfront. Über 3.000 Soldaten verloren ihr Leben. Nach dem Krieg behielt Erlangen seinen Status als Garnisonsstadt. Da der Friedensvertrag von Versailles eine Reduzierung des Heeres auf 100.000 Soldaten vorschrieb, verblieben nur das Ausbildungs-Bataillon des 21. (Bayerisches) Infanterie-Regiments der neu gegründeten Reichswehr in der Stadt. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Infanterieregiment.jpg Ansichtskarte vom 19. Infanterie-Regiment In der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus führte die Wiedereinführung der allgemeinen Wehrpflicht 1935 und die Aufrüstung der Wehrmachtauch in Erlangen zu einer massiven Erweiterung der militärischen Anlagen. So wurden die Rheinlandkaserne, in der nacheinander verschiedene Infanterie-Verbände stationiert waren, die Panzerkaserne, in der das Panzer-Regiment 25 ab Oktober 1937 lag, ein Verpflegungsamt, ein Munitions- und Gerätelager sowie ein Standortübungsplatz im Reichswald bei Tennenlohe errichtet. Der Einmarsch von Truppen der 7. US-Armee am 16. April 1945 bedeutete für Erlangen nicht nur das Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges, sondern auch das Ende als Standort für deutsche Truppen. Stattdessen bezogen nun US-amerikanische Verbände die unzerstört geblieben Militäreinrichtungen, die seit der Reaktivierung der 7. US-Armee 1950/51 sogar noch beträchtlich erweitert wurden: Der Bereich der nunmehrigen Ferris Barracks (benannt nach dem 1943 in Tunesien gefallenen Lt. Geoffrey Ferris) wurde auf 128 Hektar ausgedehnt, der Wohnbereich für die Soldaten und ihre Angehörigen auf 8,5 Hektar und der Übungsplatz in Tennenlohe auf 3240 Hektar. Im Durchschnitt waren in den 1980er Jahren etwa 2500 Soldaten sowie 1500 Angehörige in Erlangen stationiert. Die Erlanger Bevölkerung begegnete der Anwesenheit der Amerikaner von Anfang an mit gemischten Gefühlen. Zwar begrüßte man deren Schutzfunktion im Kalten Krieg sowie die mit der Stationierung verbundenen Arbeitsplätze, doch waren die häufigen Konflikte der Soldaten mit der Zivilbevölkerung sowie zahlreiche Manöver ein ständiger Stein des Anstoßes. Zu ersten offenen Protesten kam es während des Vietnamkrieges. Diese richteten sich gegen das Übungsgelände und den Schießplatz in Tennenlohe, wo auch Atomwaffen vermutet wurden, sowie gegen die Munitionsbunker im Reichswald. Helmut Horneber, der für das amerikanische Übungsgelände lange Jahre als Forstdirektor zuständig gewesen war, wies 1993 darauf hin, wie vorbildlich die amerikanischen Truppen die Waldflächen geschützt hätten.[42] Aufgrund der zahlreichen Probleme gab es bereits Mitte der 1980er Jahre Überlegungen, die Garnison aus dem Stadtbereich zu verlagern. Nach der Öffnung der innerdeutschen Grenze 1989 verdichteten sich die Anzeichen eines bevorstehenden Abzugs. 1990/91 wurden die in Erlangen stationierten Truppen (im Rahmen des VII. US-Korps) zum Einsatz in den Golfkrieg abkommandiert. Nach dessen Ende begann die Auflösung des Standortes, die bis Juli 1993 vollzogen war. Am 28. Juni 1994 wurden die Liegenschaften offiziell dem Bund übergeben. Damit endete die 126-jährige Geschichte Erlangens als Garnisonsstadt. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Friedrich_von_Brandenburg-Bayreuth.jpg Der Gründer der Universität, Markgraf Friedrich Das zweite für die Entwicklung Erlangens entscheidende Ereignis war, neben der Gründung der Neustadt, die Gründung der Universität. Bereits zu Zeiten der Reformation existierten dazu entsprechende Pläne, doch erst 1742 stiftete Markgraf Friedrich von Brandenburg Bayreuth eine Universität für die Residenzstadt Bayreuth, die bereits 1743 nach Erlangen verlegt wurde. Die mit bescheidenen Mitteln ausgestattete Einrichtung fand zunächst keinen rechten Anklang. Erst als Markgraf Karl Alexander von Brandenburg-Ansbach-Bayreuth sie auf eine breitere wirtschaftliche Basis stellte, erhöhte sich die Studentenzahl langsam. Dennoch blieb sie unter 200 und sank bei der Eingliederung des Markgrafentums in das Königreich Bayern auf etwa 80 ab. Die drohende Schließung wurde nur deswegen abgewendet, weil Erlangen die einzige lutherische theologische Fakultät des Königreiches besaß. Der Aufschwung kam wie bei den anderen deutschen Universitäten zu Beginn der 1880er Jahre. Die Studentenzahlen stiegen von 374[43] am Ende des Wintersemesters 1869/70 auf 1000 im Jahr 1890. Lagen in den Anfangsjahren die Jurastudenten vorn, so war zu Beginn der bayrischen Zeit die Theologische Fakultät am beliebtesten. Diese wurde erst 1890 von der Medizinischen Fakultät überholt. Die Zahl der ordentlichen Professoren stieg von 20 im Jahre 1796 auf 42 im Jahre 1900, von denen fast die Hälfte von der Philosophischen Fakultät angestellt waren, zu der auch die Naturwissenschaften zählten. Diese bildeten erst ab 1928 eine eigene Fakultät. Heute gibt es fast 33.500 Studenten, 312 Lehrstühle und 293 Professuren an fünf Fakultäten (Stand Wintersemester 2011/12). Somit gehörte die Universität Erlangen zu Beginn des Wintersemesters 2011/12 erstmals zu den zwölf größten Universitäten in Deutschland. 1897 wurden die ersten Frauen zum Studium zugelassen, die erste Promotion einer Frau fand 1904 statt. Nach ihrem Gründer Markgraf Friedrich und nach ihrem Förderer Markgraf Alexander erhielt die Universität den Namen Friedrich-Alexander-Universität. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Schloss-Erlangen02.JPG Frontansicht des Erlanger Schlosses, heute Sitz der Verwaltung der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität 1818 gelangte das markgräfliche Schloss mit dem Schlossgarten in den Besitz der Universität. Ab der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts wurde an den Rändern des Schlossgarten mehrere größere Universitätsgebäude errichtet, so das Kollegienhaus sowie das Universitätskrankenhaus. Die Weltkriege überstand die Universität in ihrer Bausubstanz vergleichsweise unbeschadet. Die von der amerikanischen Besatzungsmacht betriebene Entnazifizierung führte nach Kriegsende zur Amtsenthebung zahlreicher Hochschullehrer. Diese wurden u. a. durch Aufnahme von Professoren aus den ehemaligen Ostgebieten ersetzt, was zu einem Wechsel von einem überwiegend protestantischen Lehrkörper zu einem mehrheitlich katholischen führte. Die Nachkriegszeit führte zu einer weiteren Expansion, nicht nur der Studentenzahlen, sondern auch der Lehrstühle. Vor allem die Zusammenarbeit mit der nach Erlangen zugezogenen Siemens AG gab dem weiteren Ausbau entscheidende Impulse und führte u. a. zum Bau des Südgeländes für die technischen und naturwissenschaftlichen Fakultäten. 1961 wurde die Hindenburg-Hochschule Nürnberg als Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaftliche Fakultät und 1972 die Pädagogische Hochschule als Erziehungswissenschaftliche Fakultat integriert. Der Name der Universität wurde daraufhin in Friedrich-Alexander-Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg geändert. Die Studentenrevolte der 1960er Jahre kam mit leichter Verspätung und deutlich abgeschwächt nach Erlangen. Ehemals selbständige Gemeinden und Gemarkungen, die in die Stadt Erlangen eingegliedert wurden: *1. Mai 1919: Sieglitzhof (Gemeinde Spardorf) *1. April 1920: Alterlangen (Gemeinde Kosbach) *1. August 1923: Büchenbach[44] und Weiler Neumühle *15. September 1924: Bruck[45] *1960: Teile von Eltersdorf *1. Januar 1967: Kosbach inklusive Häusling und Steudach[45] *1. Juli 1972: Eltersdorf, Frauenaurach, Großdechsendorf, Hüttendorf, Kriegenbrunn, Tennenlohe[45] *1. Juli 1977: Königsmühle (Stadt Fürth) Vor allem die Eingemeindungen während der Gemeindereform im Jahre 1972 haben wesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass Erlangen 1974 die 100.000-Einwohner-Grenze überschritt und damit offiziell Großstadt wurde. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Einwohnerentwicklung_von_Erlangen.svg >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Einwohnerentwicklung_von_Erlangen_-_ab_1871.svg Einwohnerentwicklung von Erlangen. Oben ab 1495 bis 2017. Unten ein Ausschnitt ab 1871 Im Mittelalter und am Beginn der Neuzeit lebten nur wenige Hundert Menschen in Erlangen. Durch zahlreiche Kriege, Seuchen und Hungersnöte stieg die Einwohnerzahl nur langsam. Infolge der Zerstörung im Dreißigjährigen Krieg verödete der Ort 1634 vollständig. Erst 1655 lebten mit 500 Einwohnern in Erlangen wieder so viele wie vor dem Krieg. Am 8. März 1708 wurde Erlangen zur sechsten Landeshauptstadt erhoben.[46][47] Bis 1760 stieg die Bevölkerung auf über 8000. Durch die Hungersnöte 1770 bis 1772 sank die Bevölkerung bis 1774 auf 7724. Nach einem Anstieg bis 1800 auf 10.000 Personen ging die Einwohnerzahl Erlangens infolge der napoleonischen Kriege bis 1812 auf 8592 zurück. Im Laufe des 19. Jahrhunderts verdoppelte sich diese Zahl bis 1890 auf 17.559. Auf Grund zahlreicher Eingemeindungen stieg die Bevölkerung der Stadt bis 1925 auf 30.000 und verdoppelte sich bis 1956 auf 60.000. Durch die Kreis- und Gebietsreform 1972 überschritt die Einwohnerzahl der Stadt 1974 die Grenze von 100.000, wodurch sie zur Großstadtwurde. Die folgende Übersicht zeigt die Einwohnerzahlen nach dem jeweiligen Gebietsstand.[48] Bis 1820 handelt es sich meist um Schätzungen, danach um Volkszählungsergebnisse (¹) oder amtliche Fortschreibungen des Statistischen Landesamtes. Die Angaben beziehen sich ab 1871 auf die „Ortsanwesende Bevölkerung“, ab 1925 auf die Wohnbevölkerung und seit 1987 auf die „Bevölkerung am Ort der Hauptwohnung“. Vor 1871 wurde die Einwohnerzahl nach uneinheitlichen Erhebungsverfahren ermittelt. | valign="top"| | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |} ¹ Volkszählungsergebnis >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ErlangenAltstaedterKircheWest.JPG Westseite der Altstädter Kirche >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen-Neust%C3%A4dter-Kirche-Turm.JPG Südseite der Neustädter Kirche >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen-Hugenotten-Kirche-front.jpg Hugenottenkirche mit Hugenottenplatz im Vordergrund >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ErlangenHugenottenOst.JPG Ostseite des Hugenottenplatzes 2016 waren 28,6 % der Einwohner evangelisch und 28,1 % römisch-katholisch. 43,3 % gehörten anderen Konfessionen oder Religionsgemeinschaften an oder waren konfessionslos.[49] Die Bevölkerung Erlangens gehörte anfangs zum Bistum Würzburg, ab 1017 zum Bistum Bamberg. 1528 wurde von Bürgermeister und Rat der erste lutherische Pfarrer verpflichtet und damit die Reformationeingeführt, so dass Erlangen über viele Jahre eine evangelische Stadt blieb. In der 1686 von Markgraf Christian Ernst für die französischen Glaubensflüchtlinge gegründeten Neustadt gab es nur reformierte Gemeinden. Die französisch-reformierte Gemeinde gab es ab 1686 und nach der Ansiedlung von reformierten Flüchtlingen aus der deutschsprachigen Schweiz und der Pfalz wurde 1693 auch eine deutsch-reformierte Gemeinde gegründet. 1802 wurden die evangelischen Gemeinden Erlangens dem königlich-preußischen Konsistorium in Ansbach unterstellt und nach dem Übergang der Stadt an Bayern wurden sie Teil der Protestantischen Kirche des Königreichs Bayern, die zunächst lutherische und reformierte Gemeinden umfasste. Gleichzeitig wurde Erlangen Sitz eines Dekanats, das alle Gemeinden unter sich vereinigte. 1853 erhielten die reformierten Gemeinden Bayerns eine eigene Synode und 1919 trennten sie sich formell von der Evangelischen Kirche Bayerns. Seither gab es in Bayern zwei evangelische Landeskirchen, die Evangelisch-Lutherische Kirche in Bayern und die „Reformierte Synode in Bayern rechts des Rheins“, die sich seit 1949 „Evangelisch-reformierte Kirche in Bayern“ nannte. Letztere hatte in Erlangen über viele Jahre den Sitz ihres Moderamens. Durch die Vereinigung der deutsch-reformierten und der ehemals französisch-reformierten Gemeinde gab es seit 1920 in Erlangen nur noch eine reformierte Gemeinde, aber mehrere lutherische Gemeinden. Die lutherischen Gemeinden gehören heute noch zum Dekanat Erlangen, das als Dekanat für beide Konfessionen gegründet worden war und seit 1919 nur noch die lutherischen Gemeinden betreut. Es ist Teil des Kirchenkreises Nürnberg. Die reformierte Gemeinde Erlangen ist inzwischen Teil der Evangelisch-reformierten Kirche – Synode evangelisch-reformierter Kirchen in Bayern und Nordwestdeutschland. Hier gehört sie zum Synodalverband XI. Als besondere Gemeindeformen existieren in der lutherischen Kirche die Landeskirchlichen Gemeinschaften mit eigenen Gottesdiensten und Angeboten. Seit 1993 gibt es die ELIA Gemeinde.[50]Diese entstand aus einem Konflikt in der Gemeinde in Bruck um die Charismatische Bewegung. Zunächst stand das Kürzel ELIA für „Erlanger Laien im Aufbruch“, heute deutet die Gemeinde ELIA als „Engagiert, Lebensnah, Innovativ, Ansteckend“. Die Gemeinde ist durch eine Vereinbarung an die Landeskirche gebunden, finanziert und organisiert sich aber wie die Gemeinschaften selbst. Für das Gottesdienstprojekt LebensArt wurde ELIA 2002 beim Förderpreis „Fantasie des Glaubens“ von der EKD ausgezeichnet. Des Weiteren gibt es in Erlangen seit Jahrzehnten eine Freie evangelische Gemeinde am Fuchsengarten und die Evangelisch-Freikirchliche Gemeinde (Baptisten) an der Äußeren Brucker Straße. 1984 entstand in Tennenlohe die „Gemeinde am Wetterkreuz“ die dem Bund Freikirchlicher Pfingstgemeinden und damit der Pfingstbewegung angehört. Zur „Gemeinde am Wetterkreuz“ gehört der Erlanger Stamm der christlichen Pfadfinderschaft „Royal Rangers“. Lange Zeit glaubte die Lokalforschung, die älteste Kirche Erlangens sei – Jahrhunderte vor der urkundlichen Ersterwähnung des Ortes im Jahr 1002 – auf dem Martinsbühl errichtet worden. Diese Annahme kann durch keinerlei Quellen belegt werden. Urkundlich bezeugt als erste Kirche im heutigen Stadtgebiet ist dagegen bereits 996 die Kirche des Königshofes Büchenbach. In Erlangen selbst gibt ein Grundstücksgeschäft aus dem Jahre 1288 den ersten Hinweis auf kirchliches Leben, denn es wurde „in cimiterio“, also auf einem Friedhof beurkundet. Friedhöfe wurden damals immer um Kirchen herum angelegt (Kirchhof), und diese Kirche – das folgt aus späteren Quellen – stand dort, wo heute die Altstädter Kirche am Martin-Luther-Platz steht. Knochenfunde bei Tiefbauarbeiten – zuletzt 2003 bei der Umgestaltung des Martin-Luther-Platzes – bestätigen diese Anlage des mittelalterlichen Kirchhofes. In der Folgezeit sind zahlreiche Stiftungen für diese Kirche zu „heil und nucz“ der Seelen bezeugt. Ihr Patrozinium, „frawenkirchen“ (Frauenkirche, somit der Hl. Maria geweiht) erfahren wir aus einer Zuwendung von 1424. Im Jahre 1435 wurde die Kirche – bis dahin Filialkirche von St. Martin in Forchheim – zu einer eigenen Pfarrei erhoben. Hauptaufgabe des Erlanger Pfarrers war die Seelsorge in der Stadt Erlangen und der jetzt erstmals genannten St. Martins-Kapelle auf dem Martinsbühl. Weiter bestimmt die Erhebungsurkunde die seelsorgerische Betreuung auch der umliegenden Dörfer Bubenreuth, Bräuningshof, Marloffstein, Spardorfund Sieglitzhof, deren Einwohner „ab antiquo“ also von alters her, die Marienkapelle besuchten, aus dieser seelsorgerisch betreut und mit den Sakramenten versehen zu werden pflegten. Dieser Zusatz bestätigt, dass es an der Frauenkirche schon vor der Erhebung zur Pfarrkirche mindestens einen Vikar gegeben hat. Das kirchliche Leben war der Zeit entsprechend ausgeprägt und vielfältig. Neben dem Pfarrer gab es noch zwei Vikare für die Früh- und Mittelmesse. Ob die finanziell sehr schlecht ausgestatteten Messbenefizien immer besetzt waren, ist nicht bekannt. Mit der Einführung der Reformation durch Markgraf Georg den Frommen erlosch 1528 in Erlangen das kirchliche katholische Leben vollständig und für lange Jahre. Nur Weniges ist aus dieser Zeit auf unsere Tage gekommen: fünf Heiligenfiguren aus der früheren Marienkirche, die heute an der nördlichen Altarwand in der Altstädter Dreifaltigkeitskirche aufgestellt sind, ein Messbecher und das Reiterstandbild des Heiligen Martin, das alljährlich am 11. November in der Martinsbühler Kirche ausgestellt wird.[51] Gemäß den Vereinbarungen des Westfälischen Friedens blieb Erlangen nach dem Ende des Dreißigjährigen Krieges evangelisches Territorium. Erst mit der Gründung von „Christian Erlang“, also der Neustadt, war auch Katholiken der Zuzug gestattet, sofern sie zum Aufbau der neuen Stadt beitrugen. Ihnen wurde vom Markgrafen 1711 lediglich das im Westfälischen Frieden garantierte konfessionsrechtliche Minimum, die Gewissensfreiheit gewährt. Taufen, Eheschließungen und Beerdigungen waren nach evangelischem Ritus zu vollziehen, Kinder in der evangelischen Religion zu erziehen. Bei zunehmender Zahl drangen die Katholiken seit etwa 1730 auf mehr Glaubensrechte. Der von Markgraf Friedrich einige Male in Aussicht gestellte Bau eines Bethauses scheiterte jedoch immer am erbitterten Widerstand von Magistrat und evangelischer bzw. französisch-reformierter Geistlichkeit. Mit der Thronbesteigung Friedrichs des Großen begann das Zeitalter des aufgeklärten Absolutismus. Unter dem Einfluss von Friedrichs Toleranzpolitik änderte sich allmählich auch der Standpunkt der markgräflichen Herrschaft. Als 1781 die Verwaltung des Fränkischen Ritterkreises nach Erlangen verlegt worden war, erteilte Markgraf Alexander den katholischen Adeligen die Genehmigung für Privatgottesdienste. Dieses Recht beanspruchte auch deren Dienerschaft. Am 16. Januar 1783 beschloss Alexander die Einrichtung eines katholischen Privatgottesdienst in Erlangen. Im großen Saal des Altstädter Rathauses wurde am 11. April 1784 wieder eine Messe gefeiert, die erste nach über 250 Jahren. Im gleichen Jahr folgte die Erlaubnis zum Bau eines Bethauses.[52] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen,_Herz-Jesu.jpg Herz-Jesu-Kirche am Katholischen Kirchenplatz Die Erlaubnis zum Bau einer Kirche war mit schweren Auflagen belastet: Nur ein schlichtes Bethaus ohne Turm, Glocken und Orgel war gestattet. Die Gottesdienste durften nur bei geschlossenen Türen abgehalten werden, Taufen, Trauungen und Beerdigungen standen weiterhin allein der evangelischen Geistlichkeit zu. Das Bethaus wurde weit außerhalb der Stadt – am heutigen Katholischen Kirchenplatz – errichtet und am Peter-und-Paul-Tag 1790 feierlich eröffnet. Die katholische Gemeinde, die schon bald Zuwachs durch französische Emigranten erhielt, die vor den Revolutionswirren geflüchtet waren, geriet aber wegen der sich ständig verändernden politischen Verhältnisse in eine wirtschaftliche Notlage. Das Erzbistum Bamberg gehörte seit 1803 zum Kurfürstentum Bayern, Erlangen war bis 1806 preußisch, danach vier Jahre lang französisch. Als im Ausland angestellte Subjekte erhielten die Erlanger Geistlichen von Bamberg keine Besoldung. Erst mit der Eingliederung Erlangens an Bayern wurde dieses Problem gelöst. Zur Pfarrei erhoben wurde die bisherige Kuratie Erlangen im Jahr 1813. In dieser Zeit hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Konfessionen vollständig entspannt. Als 1843 der katholische Pfarrer Rebhahn zu Grabe getragen wurde, folgte dem Zug auch die gesamte evangelische und reformierte Geistlichkeit. Unter seinem Nachfolger, Pfarrer Dinkel, dem späteren Bischof von Augsburg, erhielt das Kirchenschiff (jetzt Querschiff) 1850 seine heutige Gestalt, außerdem wurde vor der Westfassade ein Turm errichtet. In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts wuchs – auch durch die neue Garnison – die Zahl der Katholiken bald auf 6.000. Deshalb war ein weiterer Neubau erforderlich, der senkrecht zum alten Grundriss errichtet wurde. Damit erhielt der Kirchenbau im Jahr 1895 sein heutiges Aussehen. Mit dem Umbau änderte sich das Patrozinium von Schmerzensreiche Mutter zu Herz Jesu. Der Innenraum der Herz-Jesu-Kirche ist seither mehrfach, zuletzt 2008, einschneidend verändert worden. Nur der Taufstein und eine Holzstatue des Guten Hirten erinnern heute noch an das einstige Bethaus.[53] Mit dem Umbau von 1895 waren die Erweiterungsmöglichkeiten des alten Bethauses erschöpft. Die Zahl der Erlanger Katholiken wuchs durch Zuzug und Eingemeindungen vor allem nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, so dass heute nur noch ein leichtes Übergewicht zu Gunsten der Protestanten besteht. Beginnend 1928 stieg die Zahl der Erlanger Pfarreien innerhalb von 70 Jahren von einer auf zwölf. Neu gegründet wurden: *1928 St. Bonifaz im damaligen Südosten des Stadtgebiets *1967 Heilig Kreuz in Bruck *1968 St. Sebald in der Sebaldussiedlung und Teilen des Röthelheimparks *1970 St. Heinrich in Alterlangen *1973 St. Theresia in Sieglitzhof *1979 Heilige Familie in Tennenlohe *1998 Zu den heiligen Aposteln in Büchenbach Eingemeindet wurden die nachfolgenden Pfarreien: *1923 St. Xystus, Büchenbach (mit Filialgemeinde Albertus Magnus in Frauenaurach) *1924 St. Peter und Paul, Bruck *1972 St. Kunigund, Eltersdorf *1972 Unsere Liebe Frau, Dechsendorf Seit 1937 ist Erlangen Sitz eines Dekanats, das im Zuge der staatlichen Gebietsreform zum 1. November 1974 neu geordnet wurde. Neben den Erlanger Pfarreien umfasst es auch Nachbargemeinden aus den Landkreisen Erlangen-Höchstadt und Forchheim.[54] 1408 wurden erstmals Juden urkundlich in Erlangen erwähnt, 1478 auch ein Rabbiner. Am 26. März 1515 beschloss der markgräfliche Landtag die Ausweisung der Juden. Dies hat vermutlich auch die Existenz der Erlanger jüdischen Gemeinde beendet. Den hugenottischen Einwohnern der Neustadt sicherte Markgraf Christian Ernst 1711 ein Niederlassungs- und Gewerbeverbot für Juden zu. Daher blieb das jüdische Leben auf Erlangens Nachbargemeinden Bruck, Baiersdorf und Büchenbach beschränkt. *In Bruck lebten seit 1431 Juden, 1604 wird ein „Judenhaus“ erwähnt, das wohl als Synagoge für die noch kleine jüdische Gemeinde von sechs Familien (1619) diente. Nachdem diese aber rasch auf 37 Familien (1763) anwuchs, wurde bereits 1707 eine neue Synagoge errichtet. 1811 zählte die Gemeinde 184 Einwohner (ca. 15 % der damaligen Bevölkerung), 1859 waren es noch 108. *In Baiersdorf erfolgte die erste urkundliche Erwähnung einer jüdischen Gemeinde 1473. Deren Bestand wird aber bereits für eine frühere Zeit vermutet, insbesondere weil die ältesten Grabsteine auf dem jüdischen Friedhof ins frühe 14. Jahrhundert datiert werden. Dieser Friedhof hatte einen weiten Einzugsbereich bis nach Forchheim und Fürth. Bereits 1530 bestand eine Synagoge, obwohl nach der 1515 beschlossenen Vertreibung der Juden aus der Markgrafschaft nur noch eine jüdische Familie in Baiersdorf lebte. Nach der Zerstörung im Dreißigjährigen Krieg wurde die Synagoge 1651 wieder errichtet, die Gemeinde war von neun Familien 1619 auf 83 Familien 1771 angewachsen. Als zweitgrößte jüdische Gemeinde im Markgraftum Brandenburg-Bayreuth war hier auch Sitz des Landesrabbinats. 1827 erreichte die jüdische Gemeinde mit 440 Mitgliedern (30 % der Bevölkerung) ihre größte Mitgliederzahl. *In Büchenbach gestattete der Bamberger Dompropst 1681 Juden die Niederlassung. Es entstand eine jüdische Gemeinde, die 1811 74 Mitglieder zählte und 1813 eine Synagoge errichtete. 1833 lebten 103 Juden im Ort. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Herz.jpg Eine Gedenktafel erinnert an das zerstörte Denkmal Jakob Herz' >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Herz2.jpg Das neue Denkmal Jakob Herz aus dem Jahre 1983 1861 führte der bayerische Landtag die allgemeine Freizügigkeit für Juden in Bayern ein. Damit wurde Juden die Niederlassung in Erlangen möglich. Viele jüdische Familien aus den Umlandgemeinden zogen wegen der besseren Perspektiven nach Erlangen, zugleich schrumpften die Gemeinden in Bruck, Baiersdorf und Büchenbach, wo bereits 1874 die Gemeinde aufgelöst wurde. 1867 zählte die neue Erlanger Gemeinde bereits 67 Mitglieder, die am 15. März 1873 zur eigenständigen Kultusgemeinde wurde. Die Brucker Gemeinde ging darin auf. 1891 weihte die Gemeinde einen eigenen Friedhof ein. Dagegen wurde das Rabbinat von Baiersdorf 1894 aufgelöst, nach 1900 lebten in Bruck keine Juden mehr. Der Erlanger Gemeinde gehörten dagegen profilierte Persönlichkeiten wie der Arzt und Ehrenbürger Jakob Herz und die Mathematikerin Emmy Noether an. Ersterem wurde am 5. Mai 1875 ein Denkmal errichtet, das am 15. September 1933 zerstört wurde. Eine Stele erinnert seit 1983 an diesen Vorgang mit der Inschrift: Wir denken an Jakob Herz, dem Bürger dieser Stadt ein Denkmal setzten und zerstörten. Während der nationalsozialistischen Diktatur verringerte sich bis 1938 die Zahl der Erlanger Juden zunächst von 120 auf 44 Personen. In der Reichspogromnacht wurde der Erlanger Betsaal zerstört, die Synagoge in Baiersdorf abgerissen. Am 20. Oktober 1943 wurde die letzte jüdische Einwohnerin Erlangens ins KZ Auschwitz deportiert. 77 Angehörige der jüdischen Gemeinde Erlangens wurden von den Nazis ermordet. Von den ursprünglichen jüdischen Einwohnern kam Rosa Loewi mit ihrer Tochter Marga am 16. August 1945 nach Erlangen zurück, bevor beide ein Jahr später in die Vereinigten Staaten emigrierten. 1980 kehrte Lotte Ansbacher († 19. Dezember 2010) als letzte Erlanger Überlebende des Holocaust dauerhaft in ihre Heimatstadt zurück, vermutlich um das Erbe ihrer Tante Helene Aufseeser anzutreten.[38] Eine Erlanger Besonderheit war die 1980 geschaffene Stelle einer ehrenamtlich tätigen „Beauftragten für die ehemaligen jüdischen Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger“. In dieser Funktion war Ilse Sponsel (1924–2010) unermüdlich tätig, Kontakte zu den überlebenden Erlanger Juden und ihren Familien herzustellen und zu pflegen und die Geschichte und das Schicksal der im Holocaust untergegangenen Jüdinnen und Juden in Erlangen, Baiersdorf und Umgebung zu erforschen. Bis in die 1970er-Jahre wuchs die Zahl der Juden soweit an, dass der Verleger Shlomo Lewin die Gründung einer neuen Gemeinde plante. Am 19. Dezember 1980 wurde er mit seiner Lebensgefährtin ermordet, vermutlich durch ein Mitglied der rechtsextremen Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann. Es kam jedoch nie zu einer Verurteilung, da der mutmaßliche Täter Selbstmord beging.[55] Nach diesem Verbrechen blieb die Gründung der Israelitischen Kultusgemeinde aus. Diese Idee gewann erst durch den Zuzug von jüdischen Auswanderern aus der ehemaligen Sowjetunion neuen Auftrieb. Am 1. Dezember 1997 entstand in Erlangen wieder eine Israelitische Kultusgemeinde, der im Jahr 2000 300 Mitglieder angehörten. Am 2. April 2000 weihte die Gemeinde einen neuen Betraum in der Hauptstraße ein. Nachdem die am 9. März 2008 in der Hindenburgstr. 38 eingeweihte Synagoge wegen Problemen mit der Vermieterin des Hauses aufgegeben werden musste, konnte in der Rathsberger Str. 8b ein Gebäude angemietet und hier am 13. Juni 2010 die neue Synagoge eröffnet werden. Seit 1980 besteht in Erlangen der Türkisch-Islamische Kulturverein Erlangen (DITIB). Seitdem entstanden auch weitere Vereine wie der Islamische Studentenverein Erlangen (1984) und die Islamische Glaubensgemeinschaft (1995). Diese drei bilden gemeinsam seit Dezember 1999 die Islamische Religionsgemeinschaft Erlangen e. V. die sich um die Durchführung islamischen Religionsunterrichtes an staatlichen Schulen kümmert. Das erste Mal in Bayern wurde 2001 an der Erlanger Pestalozzi-Grundschule das Fach „Islamisch religiöse Unterweisung in deutscher Sprache“ an einer staatlichen Schule eingeführt. Richtiger „Islamunterricht“ als Unterrichtsfach wurde erstmals in ganz Deutschland an der Grundschule Brucker Lache eingeführt. Neben den drei erwähnten Verbänden besteht seit 1993 auch noch der Türkische Verein für soziale Dienste. Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten sind seit mindestens 1903 in Erlangen vertreten. 1995 bezogen sie in Bruck das neue Gemeindezentrum. Im Jahr 2003 wurde eine weitere Gemeinde (ERlebt) gegründet, die sich in der Hindenburgstraße versammelte; letztere hat im Oktober 2007 ebenfalls in Bruck ein neues Gemeindehaus eingeweiht. Zwischen beiden Gemeinden besteht eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Die Adventisten nehmen am Erlanger Stadtgeschehen aktiv teil. Ihr soziales Engagement zeigt sich u. a. an der Pfadfinderarbeit (Stamm „Erlanger Markgrafen“) oder an öffentlichen Blutspendeaktionen, die in den Gemeinderäumen durchgeführt werden. Beide Gemeinden führen die jährlich stattfindende Aktion „Kinder helfen Kindern“ durch, bei der Weihnachtspakete an bedürftige Kinder nach ganz Osteuropa geschickt werden. Der Verein „Christen für Kultur e. V.“ wurde im Jahr 1999 von Erlanger Adventisten gegründet. Die Zeugen Jehovas meldeten am 22. März 1923 ihre erste Versammlung in Erlangen an, die jedoch polizeilich nicht genehmigt wurde. Nach dem Verbot im April 1933 kam es zu verstärkten Repressionen, die bis zur Ermordung des Erlanger Mitglieds Gustav Heyer in der NS-Tötungsanstalt Hartheim am 20. Januar 1942 führten. Die Gustav-Heyer-Straße in Bruck erinnert seit 2000 daran. 1948 erfolgte die Reorganisation der Gemeinde, die sich 1975 in zwei Versammlungen teilte. 1980 errichteten die Zeugen Jehovas in Bruck[56] einen eigenen Versammlungsraum („Königreichssaal“). Auch die Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage ist in Erlangen mit einer eigenen Gemeinde und einem Ortsbischof vertreten. Die Gemeinde gehört zum Pfahl Nürnberg. Das Gemeindezentrum der Mormonen befindet sich in Alterlangen.[57] Neben den oben genannten Glaubensgemeinschaften bestehen noch weitere Freikirchen und Religionsgemeinschaften in Erlangen. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen-Rathaus.jpg Das modernisierte Rathaus >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Heinrich_August_Papellier.jpg Bürgermeister Heinrich August Papellier In Erlangens Altstadt ist seit dem 14. Jahrhundert ein Rat nachweisbar. An der Spitze der Stadt standen zwei Bürgermeister, die alle vier Wochen wechselten. Ab 1715 gab es sogar vier Bürgermeister. In der Neustadt lag die Verwaltung zunächst beim reformierten Presbyterium. Im Jahr 1697 gab es vier Bürgermeister, die ein Jahr amtierten, davon drei Franzosen und ein Deutscher. Ab 1701 gab es vier Bürgermeister und acht Räte, die zwei Jahre amtierten. Danach wurde die Verwaltung mehrmals umgestaltet. Nach der Vereinigung von Altstadt und Neustadt 1812 wurde das bayerische Gemeindeedikt eingeführt. Ab 1818 wurde die Stadt von einem Ersten Bürgermeister geleitet, dem ab 1918 meist der Titel Oberbürgermeister verliehen wurde. Seit 1952 trägt der Erste Bürgermeister entsprechend der bayerischen Gemeindeordnung immer den Titel Oberbürgermeister. Daneben gab es ab 1818 einen Stadtmagistrat mit zehn, ab 1900 zwölf Magistratsräten und als zweite Kammer die Gemeindebevollmächtigten mit 30, ab 1900 36 Mitgliedern. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gab es nur noch einen Stadtrat. 1978 zog mit Wolfgang Lederer von der Grünen Liste erstmals ein grüner Politiker in einen bayerischen Stadtrat ein. In den 1967 und 1972 nach Erlangen eingemeindeten Gemarkungen Eltersdorf, Frauenaurach, Großdechsendorf, Hüttendorf, Kosbach (mit Steudach und Häusling), Kriegenbrunn und Tennenlohe wurde jeweils ein Ortsbeirat eingerichtet. Die Zahl der Mitglieder des Ortsbeirats richtet sich nach der Einwohnerzahl der betreffenden Gebiete und bewegt sich zwischen fünf und sieben. Die Ortsbeiräte werden von den politischen Parteien gemäß dem letzten Kommunalwahlergebnis berufen und wählen aus ihrer Mitte einen Vorsitzenden. Die Ortsbeiräte sind zu wichtigen, die Gemarkung betreffende Angelegenheiten zu hören.[58] Außerdem gibt es in Erlangen ein von den 12–18 Jahre alten Jugendlichen alle zwei Jahre gewähltes Jugendparlament. Die Senioren werden durch einen Seniorenbeirat (dem ersten in Bayern) vertreten, Menschen mit Migrationshintergrund durch den Ausländer- und Integrationsbeirat. Daneben existieren eine Reihe weiterer Beiräte, die den Stadtrat in bestimmten Themengebieten beraten. Neben den Parteien und städtischen Gremien sind verschiedene Organisationen in Erlangen kommunalpolitisch aktiv. Dazu zählen Initiativen, die sich jeweils anlässlich konkreter Themen gründen (siehe insbesondere Bürgerentscheide) und anschließend wieder auflösen. Das „Altstadtforum“ ist ein überparteiliches Bündnis aus 19 Organisationen (u. a. alle im Stadtrat vertretenen Parteien, Bürgerinitiativen und Vereine). Es setzt sich für eine attraktive, lebenswerte und zukunftsfähige Erlanger Altstadt ein. Der Oberbürgermeister der Stadt Erlangen wird direkt gewählt. Seit 2014 amtiert Florian Janik. Als Stellvertreter wählt der Stadtrat mindestens einen zweiten Bürgermeister, er kann zusätzlich einen dritten Bürgermeister wählen. Derzeit sind dies Susanne Lender-Cassens (Grüne Liste) und Elisabeth Preuß (FDP). Erste Bürgermeister beziehungsweise Oberbürgermeister waren seit 1818: >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stadtrat_Erlangen.png Aktuelle Zusammensetzung des Stadtrates → Hauptartikel: Ergebnisse der Kommunalwahlen in Erlangen Der Stadtrat besteht aus dem Oberbürgermeister sowie 50 weiteren Mitgliedern. Er wurde zuletzt 2014 gewählt. Als stärkste Fraktion verfügt die CSU über 17 Sitze, die SPD über 15 (und zusätzlich den Oberbürgermeister), der gemeinsame Wahlvorschlag von Bündnis 90/Die Grünenund Grüner Liste über 8, die FDP über 4, die Erlanger Linke, die ÖDP und die Freie Wählergemeinschaft jeweils über 2 Sitze. CSU, SPD, GL und FDP bilden jeweils eine Fraktion, FW und ödp eine Ausschussgemeinschaft. Die Mehrheit im Stadtrat bildet eine „Ampelkoalition“ aus SPD, Grünen/Grüner Liste und FDP, die einschließlich Oberbürgermeister über 28 Stimmen verfügt.[59] Die Bevölkerung in Erlangen ist politisch vergleichsweise aktiv und nutzt insbesondere die Möglichkeit zur direkten Demokratie, wie die hohe Zahl an Bürgerentscheiden der vergangenen Jahre zeigt, die alle die für ihre Wirksamkeit notwendige Wahlbeteiligung erreicht haben: *1998: Verkauf Erlanger Stadtwerke (Ergebnis: Kontra Verkauf) *1998: Durchgangsstraße Röthelheimpark (Ergebnis: Pro Durchgangsstraße) *2000: Tiefgarage Theaterplatz (Ergebnis: Kontra Tiefgarage) *2004: Erlangen Arcaden (Ratsbegehren, Bau eines Einkaufszentrums) (Ergebnis: Pro Arcaden) *2005: Privatisierung Erlanger Bäder (Ergebnis: Kontra Privatisierung) *2005: Verlagerung Taxistandplatz Altstadt (Ergebnis: Pro Verlagerung) *2005: Erlangen Arcaden (Bürgerbegehren und Ratsbegehren, Ergebnis: Pro Ratsbegehren) *2011: Gewerbegebiet G6 Tennenlohe (Ratsbegehren, Ergebnis: Kontra Gewerbegebiet)[60] *2016: Stadt-Umland-Bahn (StUB) (Bürgerbegehren, Ergebnis: Kontra Ausstieg aus dem Projekt StUB) *2017: Landesgartenschau 2024, Ergebnis: abgelehnt; Abriss ERBA, Ergebnis: angenommen[61] *2018: Fortführung Voruntersuchung Wohngebiet West II (Ergebnis: abgelehnt)[62] Erlangen bildet für Bundestagswahlen gemeinsam mit dem Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt den Wahlkreis Erlangen. Direkt gewählter Abgeordneter ist Stefan Müller. Daneben gehört Martina Stamm-Fibich (SPD) dem Deutschen Bundestag an. Beide Abgeordnete wohnen nicht im Erlanger Stadtgebiet. Für die Landtagswahlen umfasst der Stimmkreis Erlangen-Stadt die Stadt Erlangen sowie Möhrendorf und Heroldsberg aus dem Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt. Direkt gewählter Abgeordneter ist Joachim Herrmann. Derzeit gehört kein weiterer Abgeordneter aus dem Gebiet des Stimmkreises dem Bayerischen Landtag an. Der Stimmkreis für den Bezirkstag von Mittelfranken ist mit dem Landtagsstimmkreis identisch. Direkt gewählter Abgeordneter ist Max Hubmann (CSU). Außerdem gehört aus der Stadt Erlangen Gisela Niclas (SPD) dem Bezirkstag an, sie wurde über die Liste ihrer Partei gewählt. Die 2013 ebenfalls gewählte Susanne Lender-Cassens (Grüne) legte ihr Mandat nach ihrer Wahl zur zweiten Bürgermeisterin nieder.[63] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Logo_ER_sw.svg Stadtsignet Seit 1977 verwendet die Stadt Erlangen als Erkennungszeichen neben dem Stadtwappen ein 1976 von dem Münchner Designer Walter Tafelmaier entworfenes Signet mit dem Schriftzug Stadt Erlangen, der mit seinem Entwurf den Leitspruch „Erlangen – offen aus Tradition“ graphisch umsetzte. Auf quadratischem Grundriss sind in fünf vertikalen und horizontalen Reihen 24 Einzelquadrate so angeordnet, dass in der Mitte der rechten Seite ein freier Platz ausgespart bleibt. Das Stadtsignet symbolisiert den Grundriss der barocken Planstadt, das fehlende Quadrat steht für die Offenheit der Stadt. Das Motto wurde 1974 in einem Wettbewerb gefunden. Signet und Motto erinnern laut Stadtlexikon „an die wiederholte Aufnahme von Flüchtlingen und Zuwanderern aus dem In- und Ausland sowie deren große Bedeutung für die Entwicklung der Kommune“[65] 2007 gab es auf Anregung des Oberbürgermeisters Überlegungen, das Signet wieder durch das Stadtwappen zu ersetzen. Dies wurde jedoch nach Online-Umfragen von der Mehrheit der Bürger abgelehnt und anschließend nicht mehr weiter verfolgt. Erlangen unterhält Städtepartnerschaften mit folgenden Städten: *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schweden Eskilstuna (Schweden), seit 1961 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankreich Rennes (Frankreich), seit 1964 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russland Wladimir (Russland), seit 1983 beziehungsweise 1987 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutschland Jena (Thüringen), seit 1987 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigtes_K%C3%B6nigreich Stoke-on-Trent (England), seit 1989 *>> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Nicaragua.svg San Carlos (Nicaragua), seit 1989 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%BCrkei Beşiktaş (Stadtbezirk von Istanbul, Türkei), seit 2003 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten Riverside (Kalifornien, USA), seit 2013 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italien Bozen (Italien), seit 2018 Daneben bestehen weitere Partnerschaften: *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italien Venzone (Italien) *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volksrepublik_China Shenzhen (Volksrepublik China), Regionalpartnerschaft seit 1997 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten Richmond (Virginia, USA), Kooperationsvereinbarung seit 1998 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italien Cumiana (Italien), Freundschaftsstadt seit 2001 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Arabische_Emirate Adschman (Vereinigte Arabische Emirate), Kooperationsvertrag seit 2005 *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%96sterreich Umhausen (Österreich), Partnerschaftliche Vereinbarung seit 2006 *1949 wurde die Patenschaft für die vertriebenen Sudetendeutschen aus der Stadt und dem Kreis Brüx übernommen. *1951 wurde die Patenschaft für die vertriebenen Sudetendeutschen aus der Stadt und dem Kreis Komotau übernommen. Die Heimatstuben der beiden Gebiete befanden sich bis 2006 im „Stutterheim-Palais“ am Marktplatz. Seitdem sind sie im „Frankenhof“ untergebracht. Im Jahre 2016 erbrachte Erlangen, innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen, ein Bruttoinlandsprodukt (BIP) von 10,003 Milliarden € und belegte damit Platz 36 innerhalb der Rangliste der deutschen Städte nach Wirtschaftsleistung. Das BIP pro Kopf lag im selben Jahr bei 91.531 € (Bayern: 44.215 €/ Deutschland 38.180 €) und war das vierthöchste unter allen kreisfreien Städten in Deutschland. In der Stadt gab es 2016 ca. 113.200 erwerbstätige Personen.[66] Die Arbeitslosenquote lag im Dezember 2018 bei 3,4 % und damit über dem bayrischen Durchschnitt von 2,7 %.[67] Die Wirtschaft in Erlangen wird wesentlich geprägt durch die Aktivitäten der Siemens AG und ihrer verbundenen Unternehmen, sowie der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität. Der Wirtschaftsstandort gehört zu den attraktivsten in ganz Deutschland. So belegte die Stadt in der von dem Schweizer Unternehmen Prognos im Jahre 2016 durchgeführten Analyse der Wettbewerbsfähigkeit aller 402 deutschen kreisfreien Städte und Kreise den 6. Platz (2013: Platz 3). Insbesondere im Wachstum erreichte die Stadt dabei weit überdurchschnittliche Werte.[68][69] Bis zur Gründung der Neustadt im Jahre 1686 durch Markgraf Christian Ernst bestand die Wirtschaft in Erlangen praktisch ausschließlich aus der Landwirtschaft. Die Flussauen von Regnitz und Schwabach boten gute Standorte für Äcker und Wiesen, die über Wasserschöpfräder bewässert wurden. Die Flüsse selbst boten Gelegenheit zum Fischfang. Der Wald östlich der Regnitz einschließlich der dort liegenden Steinbrüche bildete über Jahrhunderte eine wesentliche Lebensgrundlage für die frühen Erlanger Bürger. Der Burgberg begünstigte durch sein Klima den Anbau von Obst und Wein. Auf Zeidelweiden wurde eine Waldbienenwirtschaft betrieben. Neben der Landwirtschaft existierte ein für den lokalen Bedarf produzierendes Kleingewerbe. So boten im Jahre 1619 ein Bader, ein Büttner, ein Glaser, ein Schlosser, ein Schmied, ein Schreiner, ein Wagner, ein Ziegler, zwei Metzger, zwei Müller, zwei Schuster, drei Zimmerleute, fünf Bäcker, fünf Schneider, fünf Steinmetzen, acht Tuchmacher sowie mehrere Wirte und Braumeister in Erlangen ihre Dienste an. Die immer wieder auftretenden kriegerischen Ereignisse erwiesen sich für die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung als verheerend. So wurde Erlangen im Dreißigjährigen Krieg vollständig zerstört, die Bevölkerung ausgelöscht oder vertrieben. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Handschuh1a.jpg Zeichen der 1686 von J.P.Gills und J.Mengin gegr. Handschuhmanufaktur an der Ecke Goethestr./Bahnhofsplatz Nach den desaströsen Folgen des Dreißigjährigen Krieges bemühte sich Markgraf Christian Ernst, die völlig am Boden liegende Wirtschaft wieder zu beleben. Er ließ dazu wohlhabende oder wirtschaftliche tüchtige Hugenotten anwerben und in der 1686 neu gegründeten Hugenottenstadt (Neustadt) ansiedeln. Durch diese aktive Wirtschaftspolitik wurde zunächst das Gewerbe der Strumpfwirker etabliert, ein technisch hochstehender Wirtschaftszweig, der in Deutschland nahezu unbekannt war. Daneben entwickelten sich die Hutfabrikation, die Handschuhfertigung sowie die Weißgerberei wichtigen Gewerbezweigen. Anfänglich fast ausschließlich in französischer Hand, wurden diese Gewerbe durch die deutsche Zuwanderung zunehmend deutsch. So befanden sich 1775 unter den insgesamt 277 Strumpfwirkermeistern nur noch 19 mit französischer Herkunft. Nur die Handschuhmacherei und die Weißgerberei blieben bis 1811 französische Monopole. Mit der deutschen Zuwanderung gelangten weitere Gewerbezweige nach Erlangen, so der Kattundruck, der auch überregionale Bedeutung gewann und Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts zu den größten Betrieben Erlangen zählte. Aufgrund der exportorientierten Wirtschaft der Hugenottenstadt galt Erlangen als „Fabrikstadt“, ein Typ, der in Franken nur noch durch Fürth und Schwabach vertreten war. Die Neuordnung Mitteleuropas nach den napoleonischen Kriegen sowie die anschließende protektionistische Zollpolitik führten zum Verlust der traditionellen Absatzmärkte und damit zum Niedergang der Erlanger Gewerbe. Im Jahre 1887 war das Strumpfwirken praktisch erloschen. Ebenso verschwanden die Kattunfabriken und Hutmanufakturen. Nur Weißgerber und Handschuhmacher konnten sich noch bis in das 20. Jahrhundert halten. In der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts konnte sich die Erlanger Wirtschaft auf niedrigem Niveau langsam konsolidieren. Neben der Landwirtschaft, den restlichen Gewerbebetrieben sowie dem lokalen Handwerk trat zunehmend die Industrie als vierter Wirtschaftszweig in Erscheinung. Produziert wurde vor allem Bier. Die Keller im Burgberg waren für die Reifung und Lagerung der Biere hervorragend geeignet, so dass ein qualitativ hochwertiges Produkt entstand, das weltweit gefragt war. Ende 1860 exportierte Erlangen dreimal so viel Bier wie München. Die Erfindung der Kühlmaschine zu Beginn der 1880er Jahre brachte diesem Höhenflug ein jähes Ende. Heute existieren in Erlangen nur noch zwei Brauereien. Neben der Produktion von Bier erlangte die Fertigung von Kämmen eine große Bedeutung. Mit Hilfe der ersten Erlanger Dampfmaschine wurden durch den Unternehmer Johann Georg Bücking im Jahre 1845 ca. 1,2 Millionen Kämme produziert. Damit beherrschte das Familienunternehmen den gesamten deutschen, europäischen sowie nordamerikanischen Markt. Ebenso international tätig war Emil Kränzlein mit seiner Bürstenfabrik in der Östlichen Stadtmauerstraße, die vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg mehr als 400 Mitarbeiter beschäftigte und ihre Produkte weltweit vertrieb. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Baumwollspinnerei_Erlangen_1899.jpg Aktie über 1000 Mark der Baumwollspinnerei Erlangen vom März 1899 Die Gründung der Baumwollspinnerei AG im Jahre 1880 eröffnete einen neuen Wirtschaftszweig in Erlangen. Durch mehrere Fusionen entstand 1927 die Baumwollindustrie Erlangen-Bamberg (ERBA), die vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg über 5000 Mitarbeiter beschäftigte. Ein weiterer, für die zukünftige wirtschaftliche Entwicklung Erlangens wesentlicher Betrieb war die Werkstatt des Universitätsmechanikers Erwin Moritz Reiniger, in der er ab 1876 optische und feinmechanische Geräte herstellte. 1886 wurde daraus das Unternehmen Reiniger, Gebbert & Schall gegründet, die bereits erfolgreich mit der Medizinischen Fakultät der Universität kooperierte. Nach der Entwicklung des Röntgengerätes 1895 durch Wilhelm Röntgen in Würzburg nahm Reiniger sofort Kontakt auf und vereinbarte die Herstellung von Röntgengeräten in seinem Erlanger Werk. 1925 erwarb die Siemens & Halske AG das Unternehmen und gliederte ihre eigene Abteilung für Medizinische Technik ein. Vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg arbeiteten bereits mehr als 2000 Mitarbeiter am Standort Erlangen der Siemens-Reiniger-Werke AG, deren Zentralverwaltung bereits 1943 von Berlin nach Erlangen verlegt wurde. Ab 1947 war die Stadt auch Sitz des Unternehmens, aus dem der heutige Siemens Sector Healthcare (bis Ende 2007 Siemens Medical Solutions) der Siemens AG hervorging. Ebenfalls globale Bedeutung erreichte ab 1908 die Bleistiftspitzerindustrie, die zeitweise 80 % des Weltmarktes bediente. 1919 gründete der Unternehmer Paul Gossen die Paul Gossen Co. K.-G., Fabrik elektrischer Messgeräte in Baiersdorf, die im Folgejahr ihren Stammsitz nach Erlangen verlegte. Die Firma fertigte vor allem Messinstrumente wie den weltweit ersten fotoelektrischen BelichtungsmesserOMBRUX ab 1933. Das heute noch existierende Firmengebäude an der Nägelsbachstraße wurde zwischen 1939 und 1943 errichtet. 1963 kam das Unternehmen zur Siemens AG. Heute gibt es die Firma Gossen nicht mehr. Das Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges hatte für die Erlanger Wirtschaft weitreichende Konsequenzen: Die beiden in Berlin ansässigen Siemens-Unternehmen Siemens & Halske (S&H) und Siemens-Schuckertwerke (SSW) hatten bereits vor dem absehbaren Zusammenbruch Maßnahmen für einen Neuanfang getroffen. Spezielle Teams (sogenannte Gruppenleitungen) sollten den Umzug nach München (S&H) und Hof (SSW) vorbereiten. Aufgrund der Nähe zur sowjetischen Zone suchte die Hofer Gruppe um Günther Scharowsky jedoch bald einen neuen Einsatzort, der nach etlichen Sondierungen im unzerstörten Erlangen gefunden wurde. Dabei spielte die Tatsache, dass mit den Siemens-Reiniger-Werken bereits ein Siemens-Standort in Erlangen existierte, eine wesentliche Rolle. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Siemens-Verwaltung_in_Erlangen_2014_%22Himbeerpalast%22.JPG Das von Hans Hertlein entworfene Siemens-Verwaltungsgebäude „Himbeerpalast“ >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Siemens_Glaspalast_001.JPG Verwaltungshochhaus „Glaspalast“ von Hans Maurer Gestartet wurde am 25. Juni 1945 mit einem Voraus-Team von zwei Mann. Anfang 1946 waren es bereits 200 SSW-Mitarbeiter, die aufgrund der Raumnot auf 15 Standorte verteilt waren. Um Abhilfe zu schaffen, wurde 1948–1953 nach Plänen von Hans Hertlein auf der damals größten Baustelle Süddeutschlands das neue Siemens-Verwaltungsgebäude errichtet, das wegen seiner Farbe auch „Himbeerpalast“ genannt wird. Für die Mitarbeiter wurden südlich davon große Wohnparksiedlungen gebaut. In den folgenden Jahren entstanden weitere Bürobauten: Das Bingelhaus (1956–1958), das von Hans Maurer entworfene Verwaltungshochhaus „Glaspalast“ (1959–1962) sowie das Siemens-Forschungszentrum (1959–1968). In keiner anderen bayrischen Stadt wurde nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg so viel und so lange gebaut wie in Erlangen. 1956 beschäftigte SSW über 6000 Mitarbeiter, 1966 bereits über 10.000. Die Zusammenführung der drei Siemens-Unternehmen SSW, SRW und S&H zur Siemens AG im Jahre 1966 bedingte einen erneuten wirtschaftlichen Schub. Allein im Zeitraum von 1985 bis 1995 investierte der Konzern eine Milliarde DM in den Standort Erlangen. Die Mitarbeiterzahl erreichte 1986 mit 31.000 den bisherigen Höchststand. Aufgrund von Verlagerungen nach Nürnberg-Moorenbrunn und Forchheim liegt er heute bei ca. 24.000 (Stand 30. September 2011). Neben dem Siemens Sector Healthcare (Medizintechnik) sind die Sektoren Industry (Automatisierungs- und Antriebstechnik), Energy (Energieerzeugung, Energieübertragung und -verteilung) und Infrastructure & Cities (Mobilität, Bahntechnik, Smart Grid-Technologie) sowie zahlreiche Stabsabteilungen in Erlangen vertreten. In den 1970er Jahren gab es auf dem Forschungsgelände eine 900 m lange Magnetschwebebahnstrecke, auf der der Erlangener Erprobungsträger (EET 01) fuhr.[70] Nach dem Abzug der amerikanischen Truppen wurde auf dem freiwerdenden Gelände der neue Stadtteil Röthelheimpark errichtet, in dem die Siemens-Medizintechnik weitere Fertigungsstätten und Bürogebäude errichtete. Das Gebäude von Reiniger und Schall, das nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg den Kern des Unternehmensbereichs Medizintechnik (UB Med) beherbergte, wurde Ende 2000 der Stadt Erlangen aus Anlass des bevorstehenden Stadtjubiläums geschenkt. Neben städtischen Referaten befindet sich dort seit März 2012 das „Siemens Unternehmensarchiv für Medizintechnik“, das in einem Ausstellungsbereich diese Siemens-Sparte historisch visualisiert (Eröffnung 2013).[71] Auf dem restlichen Gelände des früheren UB Med steht seit 2008 das Wohngebiet „Im Museumswinkel“. Weiterhin sind zahlreiche Siemens-Töchter und Siemens-Beteiligungen in Erlangen angesiedelt. Erlangen zählt zu den wirtschaftlich stärksten Städten in Deutschland. Durch die Zusammenlegung der Nuklearsparte von Siemens mit der Nuklearsparte von Areva, dem anschließenden Ausstieg der Siemens AG und der weitgehenden Konzentration von Areva auf das Nukleargeschäft wurde Erlangen Stammsitz der AREVA GmbH mit 3.350 Beschäftigten am Standort. Daneben hat sich mit der Solar Millennium ein weiteres weltweit tätiges Unternehmen der Energiebranche in Erlangen etabliert. Solar Millennium wurde 1998 gegründet und plant und errichtet Solarkraftwerke, die auf der Parabolrinnentechnologie basieren. Seit 2011 ist das Unternehmen insolvent. Die Publicis Groupe ist ein multinationaler Werbedienstleister mit dem Hauptsitz in Frankreich und gehört zu den vier bedeutendsten Werbedienstleistern weltweit. Die Erlanger Niederlassung ist die größte in Deutschland. Die KUM GmbH & Co KG war der zweitälteste Hersteller von Bleistiftanspitzern und ist heute international als Hersteller von Schul- und Büroartikeln tätig. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:IZMP.jpg Das IZMP in der Henkestraße Die Förderung von Fortschritt und Innovation sowie die Schaffung eines investitionsfreundlichen Umfeldes haben in Erlangen eine lange Tradition. So wurde bereits 1985/86 zusammen mit den Städten Fürth und Nürnberg das Innovations- und Gründerzentrum Nürnberg-Fürth-Erlangen GmbH (IGZ) in Tennenlohe gegründet. Aus diesem Gründerzentrum heraus entstanden neue Unternehmen, die neue Impulse für das Wirtschaftsleben setzten später erfolgreich an der Börse platziert wurden. Zu ihnen gehören u. a. die WaveLight AG und die November AG. Das IGZ wurde 2003 durch das Innovationszentrum Medizintechnik und Pharma (IZMP) ergänzt, welches insbesondere Existenzgründer und innovative Unternehmen aus den Gebieten Medizintechnik, Pharmaforschung sowie Bio- und Gentechnologie unterstützt. Bereits im März 2006 wurde der Grundstein für eine erste Erweiterung des IZMP gelegt. Darüber hinaus wurde die „Erlangen AG“ als Zusammenschluss von Wissenschaft und Wirtschaft mit dem Ziel gegründet, systematisch und konsequent neue Wissensressourcen zu erschließen, Wege in neue Märkte aufzuzeigen und die positiven Differenzierungsmerkmale des Standortes international zu vermarkten. Als Ergebnis der langjährigen Bemühungen zur Förderung neuer, innovativer Technologien wurde Erlangen im Jahre 1998 als erste bayrische Großstadt mit dem Titel Wirtschaftfreundlichste Gemeinde von der bayrischen Staatsregierung ausgezeichnet. Als Kooperation zwischen der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität, dem Waldkrankenhaus, dem Klinikum am Europakanal, dem Siemens-Geschäftsbereich Healthcare sowie über 100 mittelständischen Unternehmen wurde ein Kompetenzzentrum für Medizin, Medizintechnik und Pharmaindustrie gebildet. Beinahe jeder vierte Arbeitnehmer ist in den Bereichen Medizintechnik und Gesundheit beschäftigt. Dieser Standortvorteil soll zukünftig weiter ausgebaut werden. Die Stadt hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, die Bundeshauptstadt der medizinischen Forschung, Produktion und Dienstleistung zu werden. Um auch die umliegende Region in diese Anstrengungen mit einzubeziehen, wurde das Medical Valley Europäische Metropolregion Nürnberg gegründet. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:4_Verkehrswege.jpg Vier Verkehrswege (Bahn, Straße, Kanal, Fluss) im Regnitztal bei Erlangen Die Lage Erlangens an der Verbindungsstraße Nürnberg-Bamberg hat schon in frühen Zeiten die Entwicklung der Stadt positiv beeinflusst. Bereits 1653 wurde für die Reit- und Botenpost der Fürsten Thurn und Taxis eine Poststation eingerichtet. Die Gründung der Neustadt 1686 ließ den Verkehr kräftig ansteigen, so dass bereits 1708 mit der Pflasterung der städtischen Straßen begonnen wurde. Nach 1900 begann der motorisierte Verkehr in Erlangen seinen Siegeszug: Im Jahre 1905 wurden bereits acht Motorräder und zwei PKW registriert. 1912 wurde die erste Buslinie nach Nürnberg eröffnet. 1925 existierte pro 100 Einwohner ein Kfz, 1939 waren es bereits 20. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg begann die Massenmotorisierung, die das Stadtbild entscheidend veränderte: Der Ludwig-Donau-Main-Kanal wurde zugeschüttet und an seiner Stelle der Frankenschnellweg (A 73) gebaut. Die Nebenbahnen verschwanden, um Platz für den Ausbau des Straßennetzes zu schaffen. Durch die einsetzende Umweltbewegung wurde eine Wende erreicht und einige schon geplante Bauvorhaben wie die Überquerung des Regnitzgrundes durch den Kosbacher Damm nicht mehr ausgeführt. Stattdessen wurde der öffentliche Nahverkehr sowie der Fahrradverkehr ausgebaut und die Innenstadt durch die Einrichtung einer Fußgängerzone vom Autoverkehr befreit. Dennoch gab es seitdem immer wieder Straßenbauprojekte, die zu teilweise erheblichen Diskussionen und Protesten geführt haben bzw. noch führen. Dazu gehören u. a.: *Allee am Röthelheimpark: Die Frage, ob diese zentrale Straße im neuen Stadtteil Röthelheimpark zwei- oder vierspurig ausgebaut werden sollte, wurde sehr kontrovers diskutiert. Gegner des vierspurigen Ausbaus argumentierten, dass der Ausbau zu einem erheblichen Anstieg des Durchgangsverkehrs vor allem in Ost-West-Richtung führen würde. Durch einen Bürgerentscheid im Jahre 1998 wurde schließlich die Entscheidung für den vierspurigen Ausbau getroffen. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:S%C3%BCdumgehung_Erlangen_Protest_2007_1.jpg Hier sollte die geplante Südumgehung verlaufen *Südumgehung: Die Einstellung der Sekundärbahn Erlangen–Gräfenberg 1963 führte dazu, dass der Osten Erlangens nur noch mit Bussen durch öffentliche Nahverkehrsmittel erschlossen ist. Während des Berufsverkehrs kommt es zu häufigen Staus entlang der Kurt-Schumacher-Straße sowie besonders im Ortsbereich von Buckenhof. Um hier eine Entlastung zu schaffen, plante das Bauamt Nürnberg eine Verbindung der Kurt-Schumacher-Straße und der Staatsstraße 2243 südlich von Buckenhof und Uttenreuth (Südumgehung). Diese Straße hätte durch den Buckenhofer Forst führen sollen, ein beliebtes Naherholungsgebiet. Zusätzliche Probleme ergaben sich aus der Tatsache, dass ein Vogelschutzgebiet und ein Wasserschutzgebiet durchquert hätten werden müssen. Die Gegner der Südumgehung propagierten als Alternative den Ausbau des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs durch Realisierung der Stadt-Umland-Bahn. Durch die Einstellung des Planfeststellungsverfahrens aus Umweltschutzgründen im Juni 2012 wurde schließlich die Entscheidung gegen die Südumgehung getroffen.[72] Heute liegt Erlangen verkehrsgünstig an zwei Bundesautobahnen und einer Bundesstraße: Autobahnen *A 3 (Arnheim)-Emmerich am Rhein–Düsseldorf–Köln–Frankfurt am Main–Würzburg–Erlangen–Nürnberg–Regensburg–Passau-(Linz) *A 73 Nürnberg–Fürth–Erlangen–Bamberg–Lichtenfels–Coburg-Suhl Bundesstraßen *B 4 Bad Bramstedt–Hamburg–Braunschweig–Erfurt–Ilmenau–Coburg–Bamberg–(weiter als A 73)–Erlangen–Nürnberg–Fischbach → Hauptartikel: Bahnhof Erlangen Mit der Eröffnung des Ludwig-Süd-Nord-Bahn-Abschnitts von Nürnberg nach Bamberg am 25. August 1844 kam die Eisenbahn nach Erlangen. Der Zugang zu dem überregionalen Eisenbahnverkehr führte zu einem Sprung in der Verkehrsentwicklung. Am 17. November 1886 wurde die Sekundärbahn Erlangen–Gräfenberg und am 16. April 1894 die Lokalbahn Erlangen-Bruck–Herzogenaurach eröffnet. Der Verkehr auf der Bahnstrecke Nürnberg–Bamberg wuchs nach der Wiedervereinigung rasant an und Erlangen erhielt Zugang zum ICE-Netz. Ende 2010 nahm die S-Bahn-Verbindung zwischen Bamberg und Nürnberg über Erlangen ihren Betrieb auf, die von Nürnberg bis Erlangen im 20/40-Minuten-Takt bedient wird. Die Linie S1 bedient auf Erlanger Stadtgebiet folgende Bahnhöfe bzw. Haltepunkte: Erlangen, Erlangen-Bruck, Erlangen-Eltersdorf und Erlangen-Paul-Gossen-Straße. Letzterer wurde im Rahmen des S-Bahn-Ausbaus zum Fahrplanwechsel im Dezember 2015 in Betrieb genommen. Auch erhielt Erlangen Anschluss an die Ende 2017 fertig gestellte ICE-Schnellfahrstrecke von München nach Berlin im Rahmen des Verkehrsprojekts Deutsche Einheit Nr. 8.[73] Demgegenüber konnten die beiden Nebenbahnen im Wettbewerb mit dem Straßenverkehr nicht bestehen: Am 16. Februar 1963 fand die letzte Fahrt auf der Strecke nach Gräfenberg statt, am 28. September 1984 wurde der Personenverkehr nach Herzogenaurach eingestellt, Güterverkehr findet nach Stilllegung des Kohleverkehrs zum Großkraftwerk Franken II nur noch über den Bahnhof Frauenaurach zum Gelände des Hafens Erlangen (Müllumladeanlage) statt. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Hafen_001.JPG die Lände Erlangen Obwohl Erlangen an der Regnitz liegt, konnte sich dort aufgrund der zahlreichen, für die Mühlen eingerichteten Wehre sowie der Wasserschöpfräder kein Schiffsverkehr entwickeln. Erst die Eröffnung eines Teilsabschnitts des Ludwigskanals im Jahre 1843 brachte den Schiffsverkehr nach Erlangen, das damit zur Hafenstadt wurde. Es gab dort den Handelshafen Erlangen für den Güterumschlag, der südlich des Ehrenfriedhofs lag.[74] Nach anfänglichem Erfolg verlor der für kleine, von Pferden gezogene Schuten ausgelegte Kanal (Treidelverkehr) mit seinen über 100 Schleusen bald Marktanteile an die aufkommende Eisenbahn und erzielte ab 1863 nur noch Verluste. Nach Schäden im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde der Betrieb in den 1950er Jahren endgültig eingestellt. Der Abschnitt zwischen Nürnberg und Erlangen wurde Anfang der 1960er Jahre aufgefüllt und als Trasse für den Frankenschnellwegüberbaut, später nach Norden verlängert als Bundesautobahn 73. Nur ein Denkmal erinnert heute noch an die ehemaligen Anlagen des Ludwig-Donau-Main-Kanales. Der ehemalige Handelshafen am Ludwigskanal, der dank seines Bahnanschlusses bereits 1844 einen trimodalen Güterumschlag Schiff/Schiene/Straße bot, ist heute mit der Feuerwehr Erlangen überbaut. Die Idee, Main und Donau mit einem Kanal zu verbinden und so eine Wasserstraße von der Nordsee bis in das Schwarze Meer zu schaffen, wurde jedoch nicht fallengelassen. Bereits 1959 begannen die Arbeiten an dem neuen, wesentlich größeren und leistungsfähigeren Main-Donau-Kanal (Europakanal). Am 30. Oktober 1970 erreichte der Kanal Erlangen; an der Lände Erlangen entstand in den Folgejahren wieder ein trimodales Güterverkehrszentrum für den Umschlag Schiff/Schiene/Straße. 1992 wurde der Kanal in seiner vollen Länge bis zur Donau hin eröffnet. In Erlangen wurden 2006 ca. 82.000 Tonnen an Gütern umgeschlagen.[75] Der nächstgelegene Verkehrslandeplatz ist der Flugplatz Herzogenaurach zehn Kilometer westlich. Für Fracht- und Linienflüge liegt der 12 km südlich gelegene Flughafen Nürnberg verkehrsgünstig. https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Busbahnhof_Erlangen_Hugenottenplatz.jpg Bushaltestelle Hugenottenplatz Den ÖPNV versorgen mehrere Stadt- und Überlandbuslinien der Erlanger Stadtwerke AG (ESTW) und des Omnibusverkehr Franken (OVF), die alle in den Verkehrsverbund Großraum Nürnberg integriert sind. Die Buslinien führen fast alle durch das Stadtzentrum. Der größte Teil der Überlandbuslinien startet am Zentralen Omnibusbahnhof westlich des Bahnhofes. Östlich des Bahnhofes befinden sich die Haltestellen Hauptbahnhof und Hugenottenplatz, an denen hauptsächlich die Stadtbuslinien halten. Ein weiterer wichtiger Knotenpunkt befindet sich an der Kreuzung Güterhallen-/Güterbahnhofstraße. Die Haltestelle Hauptpost wurde am 8. September 2007 nach dem an dieser Stelle errichteten Einkaufszentrum in Arcaden umbenannt. Eine Wiederbelebung des schienengebundenen Nahverkehrs wurde zunächst 1977 durch den Vorschlag der Siemens AG diskutiert, über eine ca. 7,5 km lange H-Bahn-Strecke die wichtigsten Siemens-Standorte mit dem Bahnhof zu verbinden. Die H-Bahn, eine der Wuppertaler Schwebebahn ähnliche Konstruktion, fuhr bereits seit 1976 erfolgreich auf einer Versuchsanlage auf dem Siemens-Forschungsgelände in Erlangen. Die Strecke sollte vom Erlanger Gerätewerk über Büchenbach-Nord zum Großparkplatz und von dort durch einen Tunnel bis zur Schuhstraße und anschließend oberirdisch bis zur Siemens-Hauptverwaltung führen. Die von der Stadtverwaltung zusätzlich gewünschten Strecken hätten aufgrund der engen Platzverhältnisse den Abbruch ganzer Häuserzeilen notwendig gemacht. Im November 1978 entschied sich der Stadtrat mit knapper Mehrheit gegen die Durchführung des Projektes. Siehe Stadt-Umland-Bahn Erlangen >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stadt_Umland_Bahn.png Prognostizierter Linienverlauf und Verknüpfungen des StUB-Projekts mit anderen ÖPNV-Linien Die Idee eines schienengebundenes Verkehrssystem für Erlangen wurde jedoch schon wenig später wieder aufgegriffen. Bereits nach der Stilllegung der Eisenbahnstrecke nach Herzogenaurach1984 und angesichts der schon 1961 erfolgten Einstellung des Zugverkehrs nach Neunkirchen am Brand gab es seit Mitte der 1980er in Erlangen Überlegungen zur Schaffung einer umweltfreundlichen Verkehrsanbindung des Umlandes (Studie der Arbeitsgruppe Franken-Plan – Kinski/Schmidt/Berthold – 1985: „Eine Stadtbahn für Erlangen“). Das Modell einer Stadtbahn wurde dabei Anfang der 1990er-Jahre zu einem von allen Fraktionen getragenen Konzept einer Regionalstadtbahn weiterentwickelt, die vor Ort als Stadt-Umland-Bahn oder kurz als StUB bezeichnet wird. Ab 1992 beteiligte sich Siemens Transportation Systems sowohl technisch als auch finanziell im Projekt. 1995 beschlossen die Stadt Erlangen sowie die Landkreise Erlangen-Höchstadt und Forchheimgrundsätzlich den Bau und Betrieb des StUB-Grundnetzes auf Grundlage vorangegangener Kosten-Nutzen-Analysen und Durchführbarkeitsprüfungen. Das Grundnetz umfasst in Form eines nach Süden, Westen und Osten ausgerichteten, T-förmigen Netzes drei Verbindungen nach Nürnberg-Thon, Herzogenaurach sowie Eckental über Neunkirchen am Brand. Streckenbeginn wäre jeweils im Stadtzentrum Erlangens. In Thon hätten die Fahrgäste Anschluss an das Nürnberger Straßenbahnnetz, in Eckental an die Gräfenbergbahn, im Erlanger Stadtzentrum an die S-Bahn Nürnberg sowie den Regional- und Fernverkehr. Mögliche Erweiterungen führen u. a. von Erlangen aus nach Hemhofen, wo Anschluss an die Aischgrundbahn von Forchheim nach Höchstadt an der Aisch bestünde. Ebenso gehört die Bahn im Wiesenttal von Forchheim nach Ebermannstadt zum Maximalnetz. In einer Machbarkeitsstudie von 1993 wurden die Gesamtkosten für das StUB-Projekt auf knapp 1 Milliarde D-Mark beziffert, für die Trassen des Grundnetzes davon allein rund 413 Millionen DM. 1997 lehnte das bayerische Wirtschaftsministerium die Aufnahme des Projektes in Förderprogramme des Landes und des Bundes ab. Ohne diese Kofinanzierung stand eine Realisierung der Stadt-Umland-Bahn nicht in Aussicht. Dennoch blieb das Thema regelmäßig Bestandteil der öffentlichen und politischen Debatte in Erlangen und Umgebung. Eine BürgerInitiative für umweltverträgliche Mobilität im Schwabachtal thematisierte das Projekt ebenso immer wieder[76] wie führende Politiker der beteiligten Landkreise.[77] Ab Anfang 2008 wurde eine neue Nutzen-Kosten-Untersuchung für das StUB-Grundnetz erarbeitet.[78][79] Seit etwa 2010 werden, vor allem auf Initiative der Städte Herzogenaurach und Nürnberg, die Planungen für eine Stadt-Umland-Bahn wieder intensiver verfolgt. Bis zum Frühjahr 2012 entstand eine Standardisierte Bewertung und ein Vergleich zu einem regional optimierten Busnetz (RoBus). Der Ausbau der Infrastruktur für die StUB bezieht sich auf das so genannte T-Netz mit einer Nord-Süd-Verbindung von Erlangen Bahnhof nach Nürnberg-Wegfeld und von Erlangen Bahnhof mit einem Ast nach Westen über die neu zu bauende Kosbacher Brücke bis Herzogenaurach sowie nach Osten nur noch bis Uttenreuth. Letzteres würde ein Brechen des heute umsteigefreien Busverkehrs zwischen Erlangen und Eschenau bedeuten. Beim regional optimierten Busnetz werden zusätzliche Busspuren und Haltestellen sowie ebenfalls die neue Kosbacher Brücke unterstellt. Demnach belaufen sich die Investitionen in die Infrastruktur bei der StUB auf circa 281 Millionen Euro, beim RoBus auf rund 12,4 Millionen Euro.[80] Beide Maßnahmen könnten mit hohen staatlichen Zuwendungen, bis zu 80 Prozent auf förderfähige Anteile, rechnen. Andere Quellen sprechen von 365 bzw. 407 Millionen Euro für die StUB.[81][82] Maßgeblich für die politischen Entscheidungsträger sind auch die Folgekosten, die von den drei betroffenen Gebietskörperschaften (Städte Erlangen und Nürnberg sowie Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt) als Aufgabenträger für den ÖPNV zu tragen sind. Bei der StUB sind diese mit rund elf Millionen Euro etwa zehnmal so hoch wie bei der Busvariante. Mit der Realisierung der StUB ergäbe sich eine Verlagerung von täglich 10.930 Personenfahrten und eine Neuinduzierung von weiteren 2260 Personenfahrten, beim RoBus beliefe sich die Verlagerung auf 6610 Personenfahrten und eine Neuinduzierung von 835 Personenfahrten pro Tag.[83] Am 21. September 2012 fasste der Kreistag des Landkreises Erlangen-Höchstadt mit deutlicher Mehrheit den Beschluss, einen Förderantrag für die Stadt-Umland-Bahn mit dem Netz Nürnberg-Am Wegfeld – Erlangen – Herzogenaurach/Uttenreuth einzureichen. Am 27. September 2012 beschloss dies auch der Erlanger Stadtrat. Die Städte Nürnberg und Herzogenaurach hatten jeweils schon früher entsprechende Beschlüsse getroffen.[84] Parallel sollen die Planungen für das Projekt konkretisiert werden. Nach dem Bescheid über die Förderung soll abschließend entschieden werden, ob das Projekt umgesetzt wird. Der Erlanger Fernbusbahnhof befindet sich zentral in der Parkplatzstraße unmittelbar hinter dem Hauptbahnhof. Ab Erlangen werden über 20 Ziele vorrangig in Süddeutschland angefahren. Die Erlanger Stadtwerke AG (ESTW) haben ihren Ursprung in der 1858 gegründeten Erlanger Gasgesellschaft AG, welche mit einem eigenen Gaswerk die Gasversorgung der Stadt sicherstellte. 1915 wurde der Betrieb umbenannt in Städtische technische Werke Erlangen. Im Jahre 1939 wurde daraus ein Eigenbetrieb der Stadt Erlangen unter der Bezeichnung Stadtwerke Erlangen, 1967 eine Eigengesellschaft unter dem Namen ESTW – Erlanger Stadtwerke AG. Alleiniger Anteilseigner der Gesellschaft ist die Stadt Erlangen. Die Stadtwerke versorgen Erlangen mit Elektrizität, Wärme, Erdgas und Wasser, betreiben die Erlanger Schwimmbäder, errichten und betreuen die Straßenbeleuchtungs- und Verkehrssignalanlagen und sind zuständig für die Umsetzung des Stadtverkehrs in Erlangen. Neben den Stadtwerken betreibt die Stadt Erlangen eine Reihe von kommunalen Betrieben zur Errichtung und Wartung von Infrastrukturobjekten. Dazu gehören u. a.: *der Entwässerungsbetrieb EBE, der u. a. das Klärwerk Erlangens betreibt. In der Vergangenheit wurde immer wieder diskutiert, diesen Betrieb den Erlanger Stadtwerken zuzuordnen, bisher jedoch ohne Ergebnis, *der Betrieb Stadtgrün, Abfallwirtschaft und Straßenreinigung ist u. a. für die Müllabfuhr und die städtischen Grünanlagen zuständig. Erlangen verfügt über einen eigenen Schlachthof, der von der stadteigenen Erlanger Schlachthof GmbH betrieben wird. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Arcaden_001.JPG Erlangen Arcaden, 2012 Seit Herbst 2007 wird die Einzelhandelslandschaft der Erlanger Innenstadt durch die überdachte Einkaufspassage Erlangen Arcaden mit rund 100 Einzelhandelsgeschäften auf drei Etagen geprägt. In zwei Bürgerbegehren (2004 und 2005) hatte sich die Erlanger Bevölkerung für die Errichtung der Passage auf dem Gelände der ehemaligen Hauptpost ausgesprochen. Die Haupt-Einkaufsstraße verläuft als Nord-Süd-Achse durch Erlangen. Im nördlichen Bereich zwischen Wasserturmstraße über Schloß- und Marktplatz und Hugenottenplatz zur Henkestraße ist sie unter dem Namen Hauptstraße eine echte Fußgängerzone. Im südlichen Bereich zwischen Henkestraße und Rathausplatz verläuft sie unter dem Namen Nürnberger Straße. Dort ist sie nicht als Fußgängerzone ausgewiesen, jedoch autofrei und tagsüber nur von Radfahrernbefahren. Die Erlangen Arcaden sind mit Eingängen im Bereich Henkestraße/Nürnberger Straße sowie an der Nürnberger Straße etwa in Höhe des Galeria-Kaufhof-Warenhauses/''Neuer Markt'' an diese Haupt-Einkaufsstraße angebunden. Über das Stadtgebiet von Erlangen sind 16 Grundschulen verteilt; zudem gibt es vier Hauptschulen, zwei Realschulen, eine städtische Wirtschaftsschule, eine Schule für Kranke, zwei Förderschulen, vier Privatschulen (darunter je eine Montessori- und Waldorfschule), vier berufliche Schulen (darunter die Staatliche Fachoberschule und Berufsoberschule Erlangen) und sechs Gymnasien. Das älteste Gymnasium ist das Gymnasium Fridericianum, gegründet 1745 als Gymnasium Illustre. 1833 eröffnete die Landwirtschaft- und Gewerbeschule am Holzmarkt (heutiger Hugenottenplatz), aus der später das Ohm-Gymnasium wurde. Aus dem 1873 von Rosa († 1919) und Maria Vömel (1840–1886) gegründeten Vömelschen Privattöchterinstitut gingen sowohl das Christian-Ernst-Gymnasium als auch das Marie-Therese-Gymnasium hervor. Neugründungen der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts aufgrund des Bevölkerungswachstums sind das Albert-Schweitzer-Gymnasium (1965 als Oberrealschule Erlangen-West) und das Emmy-Noether-Gymnasium (1974 als Gymnasium Südwest). Die fünfte Privatschule ist die [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franconian_International_School Franconian International School (FIS)]. Seit der Fertigstellung zum Schuljahr 2008/2009 gibt es ein übergreifendes Angebot vom Kindergarten über die Elementary School bis hin zur Middle- und Highschool. Unterrichtet werden soll nach internationalen Curricula auf Englisch, nach der zwölften Klasse kann das weltweit als Universitäts-Zulassung anerkannte International Baccalaureate''erworben werden.[85] Erlangen ist seit 1743 Universitätsstadt. Mit rund 40.000 Studenten ist die ''Friedrich-Alexander-Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg nach der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München und der Technischen Universität München die drittgrößte Universität Bayerns. Im Umfeld der Universität ließen sich zahlreiche Forschungsinstitute in der Stadt nieder, so *das Fraunhofer-Institut für Integrierte Schaltungen (IIS), an dem unter anderem das MP3-Dateiformat entwickelt wurde, *das Fraunhofer-Institut für Integrierte Systeme und Bauelementetechnologie (IISB), *das Max-Planck-Institut für die Physik des Lichts, *das Forschungszentrum der Siemens AG, *das Bayerische Zentrum für Angewandte Energieforschung (ZAE Bayern) Abteilung Thermosensorik und Photovoltaik und *das Bayerische Laserzentrum (BLZ). Mit dem Thema „Werkstoff Zukunft“ gehörte Erlangen zusammen mit Nürnberg und Fürth zu den zehn deutschen Städten, die im Wissenschaftsjahr 2009 Treffpunkt der Wissenschaft waren. Erlangen ist weiterhin „Korporativ Förderndes Mitglied“ der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft.[86] *Die Stadt Erlangen betreibt als eigenes Stadttheater Das Theater Erlangen. Hauptspielstätte ist das Markgrafentheater, das älteste bespielte Barocktheater in Süddeutschland. *Zum Stadttheater gehört außerdem das „Theater in der Garage“. *Weitere Theater sind die private Kleinkunstbühne „Fifty-Fifty“ und der Theaterverein „Studiobühne Erlangen“. *Darüber hinaus gibt es das Experimentiertheater des Instituts für Theater- und Medienwissenschaft der Universität. *Die freie Theaterszene hat sich in der Arbeitsgemeinschaft „Freies Theater Erlangen“ zusammengeschlossen, die ihre Interessen gegenüber der städtischen Kulturpolitik vertritt. *Erlangen ist Standort des jährlich ausgetragenen internationalen Theaterfestivals ARENA der jungen Künste. *In Erlangen gibt es vier Kinos: Das CineStar-Kino am Neuen Markt, die Lammlichtspiele in der Hauptstraße, das Kulturzentrum E-Werk und das Kino Manhattan. Von 1997 bis 2011 wurde das barocke Markgrafentheater einmal jährlich zum Kinopalast. Das Programm bot eine breite Palette klassischer (und manchmal auch aktueller) Stummfilmproduktionen. Anders als bei anderen Stummfilmfestivals wurden die Filme hier fast ausschließlich mit Ensemble- oder Orchester-Begleitung aufgeführt. Zu hören waren dann neben den wenigen erhaltenen Originalkompositionen hochkarätige Neukompositionen zeitgenössischer Komponisten. Das viertägige Festival ist als Biennale konzipiert, bietet seinem Publikum aber in den „Zwischenjahren“ ein eintägiges „Intermezzo“ mit Stummfilmklassikern. Zum regulären Festivalprogramm gehören darüber hinaus Ausstellungen, Publikumsgespräche mit Musikern, Komponisten und Filmexperten sowie das rund um die Uhr geöffnete Filmcafé mit Live-Musik. Seit 2012 finden die Stummfilmmusiktage in Nürnberg statt Die Stadtverwaltung betreibt im Altstädter Rathaus am Martin-Luther-Platz ein Stadtmuseum, das die Erlanger Geschichte zeigt. Historisch interessant sind auch die antiken- sowie ur- und frühgeschichtliche Sammlungen der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität. Darüber hinaus gibt es zwei Kunstmuseen in der Stadt: Das Kunstpalais Erlangen (früher Städtische Galerie) befindet sich im barocken Palais Stutterheim am Marktplatz (2007 war das Museum wegen Renovierung vorübergehend in den sog. Museumswinkel ausgelagert; 2010 erfolgte die Rückkehr in das Palais und die Umbenennung). Die Leiterin des Kunstpalais und der Städtischen Sammlung Erlangen seit 2015 Amely Deiss. Zweites Kunstmuseum ist das Museum im Loewenich’schen Palais, direkt neben den neu errichteten Erlangen Arcaden. Neu seit 2014: Das Siemens Healthineers MedMuseum (Siemens Unternehmensmuseum für Medizinische Technik) auf dem ehemaligen Areal von Siemens UB-Med im sog. Museumswinkel an Gebbertstraße/Ecke Luitpoldstraße. Leiterin des Siemens Med Museums ist Doris-Maria Vittinghoff. Dort wird die Geschichte der Siemens Medizintechnik erzählt, von Erwin-Moritz Reinigers Werkstatt am Schloßplatz (1877) bis hin zu Siemens Healthcare (2014). Als Tageszeitung sind die Erlanger Nachrichten konkurrenzlos. Den überregionalen Mantel liefern die Nürnberger Nachrichten, deren Verlag Nürnberger Presse Druckhaus Nürnberg beide Zeitungen herausgibt. Der Erlanger Lokalteil wird zwar von einer eigenen Lokalredaktion in Erlangen betreut, aber seit 1998 vollständig in Nürnberg gedruckt. Nur ein Nischendasein führt der Fränkische Tag, dessen Lokalteil über den Landkreis Erlangen-Höchstadt zwar regelmäßig auch die Rubrik „Erlangen“ enthält, im Stadtgebiet jedoch nur über den Einzelhandel oder über den Postvertrieb erhältlich ist. Mit der Monatszeitung Was Lefft – später kam der Untertitel Worte statt Taten hinzu – gab es seit Januar 1976 ein links ausgerichtetes Stadtmagazin, das lokalpolitische Themen und Fragen der internationalen Politik behandelt. Anfang des neuen Jahrtausends beschloss der Trägerverein die Gründung der raumzeit als neue linke Monatszeitung für den Großraum Nürnberg-Fürth-Erlangen. Sie erschien aber seit 2005 nur noch im Internet und wurde Ende desselben Jahres eingestellt. Daneben gibt es noch eine ganze Reihe von Zeitschriften, die sich meist an einen eingeschränkten Publikumskreis wenden. Je nachdem, wer hinter diesen Zeitschriften steht, kann Inhalt, Aufmachung, Erscheinungsintervall und Verbreitung sehr unterschiedlich sein. Das Spektrum reicht vom Amtsblatt der Stadt Erlangen über Stadtteilzeitungen bis zu Mitteilungsblättern der Kirchengemeinden. Beispiele für unterschiedliche Stadtteilzeitungen sind die „Altstadtzeitung“ des Altstadtforum Erlangen und das aus gedruckten losen Blättern bestehende Puzzle aus Büchenbach. Als kostenlos verteilte Szeneinfos mit Veranstaltungstipps liegen v. a. in Kneipen und Einrichtungen der Universität der hugo! sowie die Erlanger Ausgaben der im Großraum Nürnberg erscheinenden Stadtmagazine Doppelpunkt und curt aus. Vorwiegend an Senioren wendet sich die vierteljährlich erscheinende Zeitschrift Herbst-Zeitlose. Der Straßenkreuzer ist eine Obdachlosenzeitschrift für den Großraum Nürnberg-Fürth-Erlangen, die im freien Straßenverkauf verbreitet wird. Mit Radio Downtown gab es ab dem 1. Februar 1987 einen eigenen Hörfunksender für Erlangen, der sich mit einem zunächst neunstündigen Programm, das später auf 16-Stunden ausgeweitet wurde, etablierte. Die Frequenz UKW 95,8 teilte sich Radio Downtown mit dem freien Radiosender Radio Z aus Nürnberg. Populär war Radio Downtown besonders wegen seines breiten Raumes für Bands aus Franken. Über die Regionalcharts konnten sich Bands und Musiker wie Fiddler’s Green, Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan, Merlons of Nehemiah (seit 2001 Merlons Lichter), J.B.O., die Wellucken Allstars oder auch Kevin Coyne ein breiteres Publikum erschließen. Die Frequenz wurde schließlich am 3. Dezember 1995 von der NRJ Group für den Radiosender Energy Nürnberg übernommen. Das Musikleben der Stadt wird hauptsächlich vom Gemeinnützigen Theater- und Konzertverein Erlangen (gVe) sowie den vielen musikalischen Aktivitäten der Kirchengemeinden und der Universitätsmusik (aus der beispielsweise die Junge Philharmonie Erlangen hervorging) geprägt. 1945 wurde von Laienmusikern das Erlanger Kammerorchester gegründet.[87] In Erlangen besteht das Siemens-Orchester Erlangen.[88] Das Liebhaberorchester gibt seit 1950 zwei bis drei Konzerte jährlich, wobei es auch außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen auftritt. Franz Seeberger, Besitzer des Musiklokals Starclub, hatte 1978 als Marc Seaberg einen Hit mit dem Song Looking for Freedom, der 1989 in einer Version von David Hasselhoff an der Spitze der deutschen Charts stand. Michael Holm hatte in den 1970ern mehrere deutsche Top-Hits, und wurde später mit seinem Musikprojekt Cusco mehrfach für den Grammynominiert. Die Fun-Metal-Band J.B.O. wurde 1989 von vier Erlangern gegründet, auf Konzerten wurde das Bier der Brauerei Kitzmann mit eigenen rosafarbenen Etiketten verkauft. Mit Fiddler’s Green, Feuerschwanz und Bülbül Manush gibt es drei weitere Erlanger Bands, die deutschlandweit Auftritte geben. Der Komponist, Pianist und Dirigent Werner Heider wohnt und lebt in Erlangen, ebenso wie der Jazz- und Experimentalmusiker und Komponist Klaus Treuheit. Erlangen wurde im Gassenhauer Wissenswertes über Erlangen, einem Lied der Berliner Band Foyer des Arts aus dem Jahre 1982, das der Neuen Deutschen Welle zugeordnet wird, thematisiert. Gitarrist und Musikproduzent Chris Mike, damals noch DJ in der Discothek "Black Lady", am Dechsendorfer Weiher, gründete 1981 in Erlangen die Band "Midnight Shadows", die kurz darauf, umbenannt in "Thunder", bis 1985 mehrere Plattenerfolge verzeichnen konnte. "Thunder The Legend" sind seit ihrer Reunion 1997 wieder erfolgreich im Country/Rockabilly Sektor tätig. Nachdem die Stadt Erlangen in den 1970er und 1880er Jahren für seine vom städtischen Freizeitamt organisierten Folkfestivals sehr bekannt war, ist diese Veranstaltungsserie schließlich ganz verschwunden. Seit 1998 findet aber wieder alle zwei Jahre ein internationales Folktanzfestival statt, das die Tradition der Folkfeste in Erlangen fortführt. Dieses Folktanzfest ist eines der wenigen Festivals in Deutschland, bei dem die „Tänze der Völker“ (z. B. Tänze aus Irland, der Bretagne, Bulgarien, Griechenland, Israel etc.) in Workshops erlernt und bei Tanznächten zu Live-Musik (Bal Folk, Céilí, Fest-noz) getanzt werden können. Es findet immer Ende April/Anfang Mai statt und umfasst somit auch einen „Tanz in den Mai“. Seit Anfang an gibt es jedes Mal ein Schwerpunktthema (z. B. Länderspecial Afrika oder Deutschland, Kinder, Senioren) das von verschiedenen Seiten bedacht wird. Das drei- bis fünftägige Festival wird ehrenamtlich von den Mitgliedern und Freunden des Vereins „Erlanger Tanzhaus e. V.“ sowie dem Studentenwerk Erlangen-Nürnberg organisiert und durchgeführt und zieht Besucher aus ganz Deutschland an. Es bietet seinen Gästen einerseits die Möglichkeit, sich über verschiedene Tanzstile zu informieren und andererseits auch die eigenen Kenntnisse in den entsprechenden Bereichen weiter zu vertiefen. Im Jahr 2002 fand das Tanz- & Folkfest im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten zu „1000 Jahre Erlangen“ statt und brachte erstmals die Tanzstile aller Erlanger Partnerstädte auf eine gemeinsame Bühne. Von 1962 bis 1991 und wieder seit 2006 wird der Kulturpreis der Stadt Erlangen vergeben. Erlangen weist eine Vielzahl von Sportvereinen auf, die im Sportverband Erlangen zusammengeschlossen sind. Die größten sind der Turnverein (TV) 1848, der Turnerbund (TB) 1888, die Sportgemeinschaft Siemens (SGS), die Spielvereinigung (SpVgg) 1904, der Fußball- und Sportverein (FSV) Erlangen-Bruck und der Allgemeine Turn- und Sport-Verein (ATSV) 1898 Erlangen. Schon länger bietet die Schwimmsportgemeinschaft Erlangen von 1981 (SSG 81 Erlangen), ein Zusammenschluss der Schwimmabteilungen von TB 1888 und SGS mit dem Schwimmverein Erlangen, die Grundlage für sportliche Erfolge. Die Zwillingsbrüder Björn und Bengt Zikarskyholten 1996 bei den Olympischen Spielen Bronze. Die Nürnbergerin Hannah Stockbauer wurde 2003 dreifache Schwimmweltmeisterin. Teresa Rohmann holte mehrere internationale Medaillen und nationale Meistertitel, Daniela Götz hat mit der DSV-Staffel bereits mehrere internationale Medaillen geholt, wartet jedoch noch auf einen internationalen Einzeltitel. Auch der Nachwuchs holt immer wieder deutsche Jugendtitel. Die Sportschwimmhalle im Röthelheimbad wurde 2004 auf Betreiben des Oberbürgermeisters Siegfried Balleis auf den Namen „Hannah-Stockbauer-Halle“ getauft. Allerdings fanden das nicht nur viele Bürger und Stadtratsmitglieder übertrieben, auch Stockbauer selbst konnte sich damit nicht recht anfreunden. Vor der Blüte der Schwimmer war v. a. die Leichtathletik der TB 1888 sehr erfolgreich. Hier wuchs auch der Hürdensprinter Florian Schwarthoff auf, der bei den Olympischen Spielen 1992 Bronze über 110 m Hürden gewann. Erlangen hat eine lange Tradition im Handball. In den 1990er Jahren spielten zeitweise zwei Vereine in der Zweiten Bundesliga Süd (Hallenhandball): Die Christliche Sportgemeinschaft (CSG) Erlangen (ab der Saison 1989/90) und die Handballgemeinschaft (HG) Erlangen (ab der Saison 1996/97), ein Zusammenschluss der Handballabteilungen des TB 1888 und des TV 1848. Nach der Saison 2000/01 zog sich die HG aus der Zweiten Liga zurück. 2001 fusionierten CSG und HG Erlangen zum Handballclub (HC) Erlangen, der nach der Saison 2003/04 in die Regionalliga Süd abstieg. In der Saison 2007/08 gelang dem Verein der Wiederaufstieg in die Zweite Bundesliga, 2014 stieg er erstmals in die Handball-Bundesliga auf. Im Ortsteil Kosbach befinden sich die Stallungen und Reitanlage des Reitclubs Erlangen e. V. Aber auch andere Sportarten sind schon seit langem in Erlangen vertreten. So wurde der Tanz-Turnier-Club Erlangen bereits 1949 gegründet und gehört damit zu den ältesten Tanzsportvereinen in Bayern. Der Tanz-Turnier-Club Erlangen gehörte zu den Gründungsmitgliedern des Landestanzsportverbandes Bayern (LTVB). *Monatlich: Poetry Slam im E-Werk (seit 2002)[89] *Januar: Erlanger Spielertage, im E-Werk (seit 1987) *Februar: Regionalwettbewerb Jugend forscht & Schüler experimentieren in der Heinrich-Lades-Halle (seit 1989)[90] *Ende April: Weekend of Fear, Filmfestival für obskure Filme *Mai/Juni (immer ab dem Donnerstag vor dem Pfingstsonntag): Bergkirchweih, Volksfest seit 1755 *Mai/Juni in ungeraden Jahren: Internationales Figurentheater-Festival zusammen mit den Städten Nürnberg, Fürth und Schwabach (seit 1979) *Juni in geraden Jahren: Internationaler Comic-Salon (seit 1984) *Juli: Internationales Theater-Festival ARENA der jungen Künste *Juli: Schlossgartenfest der Friedrich-Alexander-Universität *August: Marktplatzfest mit Handwerk, Kunst und Brauchtum *August: Erlanger Poetenfest (seit 1980) *Oktober: Die Lange Nacht der Wissenschaften (seit 2003 biennal) *Dezember: Weihnachtsmarkt auf dem Schlossplatz und Historischer Weihnachtsmarkt auf dem Neustädter Kirchenplatz. Internationales Figurentheater-Festival, Internationaler Comic-Salon und Erlanger Poetenfest galten um das Jahr 2000 herum aus finanziellen Gründen als existenzbedroht. Zumindest die letzteren beiden Veranstaltungen haben sich – auch durch neue Sponsoring-Konzepte – ihrer städtischen Unterstützung jedoch inzwischen versichern können, zumal besonders der Internationale Comic-Salon für Rekordumsätze in Hotellerie und Gastronomie sorgt. Der Umwelt- und Naturschutz genießt in Erlangen seit Beginn der Umweltbewegung in Deutschland Anfang der 1970er-Jahre einen hohen Stellenwert. Eine Reihe nationaler und internationaler Auszeichnungen belegen den Erfolg der Anstrengungen. So wurde der Stadt 1988 der Titel „Partner des Europäischen Umweltjahres 1987/88“ verliehen sowie 1990 und 1991 der Titel „Bundeshauptstadt für Natur- und Umweltschutz“. Das Jahr 2007 wurde von der Stadtverwaltung zum Umweltjahr unter dem Motto „natürlich ERLANGEN“ ausgerufen. Ein Schwerpunkt ist der Ausbau der Photovoltaik. Von 2003 bis 2011 wurde die in Erlangen installierte Leistung von Photovoltaikanlagen auf 16.700 kW mehr als verzwanzigfacht, so dass jährlich nun über 2,0 % des Erlanger Strombedarfs gedeckt wird. Erlangen beteiligt sich an der so genannten Solarbundesliga. Im Wettstreit der Großstädte stand Erlangen zur Saison 2012 auf dem dritten Platz[91] und auf einem zweiten Platz in der europäischen Solar-Liga.[92] Erlangen ist seit 2007 die erste Großstadt, in der jede Schule eine Solaranlage hat. Die Daten der Solaranlagen an den Schulen sind im so genannten Klimaschutzschulenatlas im Internet dargestellt, der an den Schulen im Unterricht genutzt werden kann.[93] Im Jahr 2011 wurde im Internet ein Solarstadtplan[94] eingerichtet, in dem realisierte Solaranlagen eingetragen werden können. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erdgasbus1a.jpg Ein Erdgasbus am Erlanger Bahnhof im Einsatz Bereits in den 70er Jahren wurde mit einer fahrradfreundlichen Verkehrspolitik des damaligen Oberbürgermeisters Dietmar Hahlweg der Grundstein für den hohen Anteil des Fahrrads am Gesamtverkehr gelegt. Sein besonderes Augenmerk galt der Einführung von Radwegen auf den Gehwegen. In der gesamten Bevölkerung ist das Fahrrad ein verbreitetes Verkehrsmittel. Radfahrende Anzugträger mit Aktentasche sind kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Früher stritten Erlangen und Münster regelmäßig um den Titel der fahrradfreundlichsten Stadt Deutschlands. Mit dem Einsatz von Erdgasbussen im öffentlichen Nahverkehr haben auch die Erlanger Stadtwerke einen Beitrag zur Reduzierung von CO2-Emissionen und Feinstaub geleistet. Auf dem Gebiet der Stadt wurden zwei Gebiete als Naturschutzgebiete (NSG) erklärt und genießen damit gemäß Artikel 7 des Bayerischen Naturschutzgesetzes den höchsten Schutz für Pflanzen und Tiere. Dies sind: *Das 1964 als Naturschutzgebiet ausgewiesene Feuchtbiotop Brucker Lache, welches 1984 von ursprünglich 76 ha auf 110 ha erweitert wurde. Südlich des Naturschutzgebietes liegt in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft das Walderlebniszentrum Tennenlohe, eines von neun Walderlebniszentren der Bayerischen Forstverwaltung. *Das im Oktober 2000 eingerichtete Naturschutzgebiet Exerzierplatz, ein 25 ha großes Sandbiotop, das auch Teil der Sandachse Frankenist. In direkter Stadtnähe liegt zudem das mit 934 ha größte mittelfränkische Naturschutzgebiet, der Tennenloher Forst. Das schon seit Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts bis in die 1990er-Jahre als Schieß- und Standortübungsplatz genutzte Gelände ist eines der letzten großflächigen Sandökosysteme Süddeutschlands. Im Jahre 2003 wurde hier ein 50 ha großes Freigehege für eine Herde von Urwildpferden (Przewalski-Pferde) eingerichtet. Siehe auch: Liste der Naturschutzgebiete in der Stadt Erlangen und Liste der Landschaftsschutzgebiete in der Stadt Erlangen Als weitere Naturschutzgebiete sind in der Diskussion: *Die Dechsendorfer Lohe, ein 56 ha großes Gebiet im Seebachgrund, deren ausgedehnte Feuchtwiesen und Trockenwälder als schützenswert gelten *Ein 47 ha großes Gebiet im nördlichen Regnitztal in der Nähe des Wasserkraftwerkes West, das alle Abstufungen von Sandtrockenrasen bis zu Feuchtwiesen aufweist. Neben den Naturschutzgebieten gibt es in Erlangen 21 Landschaftsschutzgebiete mit einer Gesamtfläche von 3538 ha, also fast der Hälfte des gesamten Stadtgebietes. Im Unterschied zum Naturschutzgebiet steht bei diesen der Schutz der speziellen Landschaft und ihres Erholungswertes sowie die Erhaltung eines leistungsfähigen Naturhaushaltes im Fokus. Dazu gehören: *Der Holzweg in Büchenbach, ein traditioneller Verbindungsweg zwischen Büchenbach und dem Waldgebiet Mönau, über den sich die Einwohner Büchenbachs sich über Jahrhunderte mit Holz versorgten. Dadurch hat sich ein Hohlweg gebildet, dessen Ränder mit artenreicher Magerrasenvegetation bewachsen sind. *Der Sandmagerrasen an der sogenannten “Riviera”, einem Fußweg entlang der Schwabach. Dieses Gebiet wurde Anfang 2000 zum Landschaftsschutzgebiet erklärt. *Der Hutgraben Winkelfeldern und Wolfsmantel (186 ha), ein in einer Hangmulde westlich von Kalchreuth entspringender Wasserlauf, der westlich von Eltersdorf in die Regnitz mündet. Dieses Gebiet wurde 1983 zu Landschaftsschutzgebiet erklärt. *Das südwestlich von Büchenbach gelegene Bimbachtal, das 1983 zum Landschaftsschutzgebiet erklärt wurde. *Das 56 ha große Gebiet Grünau *Das Gebiet um den Großen Bischofsweiher (Dechsendorfer Weiher) (169 ha) *Die Mönau (570 ha) *Die Dechsendorfer Lohe (70 ha) *Der Seebachgrund (112 ha) *Das Moorbachtal (50 ha) *Das Regnitztal (883 ha) *Der Meilwald mit Eisgrube (224 ha) *Das Schwabachtal (66 ha) *Der Steinforstgraben mit Kosbacher Weiher und Dauerwaldstreifen östlich des Main-Donau-Kanals (157 ha) *Der Rittersbach (66 ha) *Der Schutzstreifen beiderseits der BAB 3 (47 ha) *Der Klosterwald (197 ha) *Das Aurachtal (182 ha) *Römerreuth und Umgebung (110 ha) *Der Bachgraben (9 ha) *Die Brucker Lache (331 ha) >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Bruck_Regnitz_003.JPG Wasserschöpfrad bei Bruck, 2010 Die von Bebauung freigehaltenen Regnitzwiesen sorgen dafür, dass die Hochwasser, die häufig im Herbst und späten Winter auftreten, gefahrlos ablaufen können. Bedingt durch die weitläufigen Regnitzwiesen konnte sich eine große Weißstorchpopulation bilden. Die Horste in Bruck, Eltersdorf und Frauenaurach sind regelmäßig belegt. Seit einigen Jahren brütet ein Storchenpaar sogar in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Innenstadt auf dem Kamin der Brauerei Steinbach. In den Aurachwiesen beim Erlanger Stadtteil Bruck wurde im Jahr 2004 ein historisches Wasserschöpfrad wieder in Betrieb genommen. Etwa 10 weitere Wasserschöpfräder befinden sich nördlich von Erlangen bei Möhrendorf. Diese seit dem 15. Jahrhundert fast unverändert und vollständig aus Holz erbauten Räder waren früher in sehr großer Zahl am gesamten Verlauf der Regnitz zwischen Fürth und Forchheim verbreitet. Die wuchtigen Holzkonstruktionen, die an Mühlräder erinnern, werden heutzutage von ehrenamtlichen Helfern zu Beginn der Sommersaison aufgestellt und am Ende der Saison abgebaut und eingelagert. Zum Teil werden sie heute zur Bewässerung von Feuchtbiotopen genutzt, die dem Erhalt der Nahrungsgrundlage für die heimischen Störche dienen. >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Schloss-Erlangen01.JPG Schloss, davor Hugenottenbrunnen >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Markgrafendenkmal-Erlangen01.JPG Markgrafendenkmal am Schlossplatz >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Orangerie_001.JPG Orangerie im Schlossgarten >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Erlangen_Hugenottenkirche_004.JPG Hugenottenkirche >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ER-Burgberg-Platenh%C3%A4uschen.jpg Platenhäuschen am Burgberg >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hugenottenbrunnen-Erlangen01.JPG Hugenottenbrunnen im Schlossgarten >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Aromagarten_erlangen.jpg Aromagarten Erlangen >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ER-Burgberggarten-sculpture-Prometheus.jpg Prometheus-Skulptur im Burgberggarten siehe auch Liste der Baudenkmäler in Erlangen *Die jetzige Innenstadt, die ehemalige Neustadt Erlangen, ist als Ensemble sehenswert. Sie ist als barocke Plan- und Idealstadt errichtet worden und gehört heute mit ihren schnurgeraden Straßen- und Platzfronten und den einheitlichen Fassaden der fast durchwegs zwei- und dreigeschossigen traufständigen Häuser zu den bedeutendsten und am besten erhaltenen Anlagen dieser Art in Deutschland. *Die Schlossanlage mit dem markgräflichen Schloss, dem Schloss- und Marktplatz sowie dem Schlossgarten, in dem sich u. a. die Orangerie, die ehemalige Konkordienkirche (heute Geologisches Institut), der Hugenottenbrunnen sowie das Reiterstandbild des Markgrafen Christian Ernst befinden. *Das Markgrafentheater, das älteste bespielte Barocktheater Süddeutschlands. *Das Palais Stutterheim, in dem sich heute die Stadtbücherei sowie die Städtische Galerie befinden. *Das Egloffsteinsche Palais, das 1718 am damaligen Stadtrand für Carl Maximilian Freiherr von Eggloffstein errichtet wurde. Bemerkenswert ist insbesondere der ehemalige Festsaal mit einer prächtigen Stuckdecke, die Domenico Cadenazzi zugeschrieben wird. 1749 wurde das Gebäude von der Stadt erworben, nachdem es vorübergehend der Universität gehörte. Seitdem wurde das Gebäude unterschiedlich genutzt, unter anderem als Armeninstitut, Tabakfabrik und für verschiedene Schulen. Seit der Renovierung im Jahr 1998 wird es ausschließlich von der Volkshochschule genutzt. In diesem Gebäude befand sich auch die Wohnung des Dichters und Orientalistikprofessors Friedrich Rückert. *Der ehemalige Wasserturm (Apfelstraße 12) wurde 1705 als erster Turm der Neustadt errichtet. Er war ursprünglich sechsgeschossig und diente der Wasserversorgung des Botanischen Gartens, der Springbrunnen und der Wasserspiele in der Orangerie. Seit 1818 ist er im Besitz der Universität, die den Wasserturm zur Wasserversorgung ihrer am Schlossgarten angesiedelten Institute benutzte. Drei Stockwerke wurden 1876 wegen Baufälligkeit abgebrochen. Zwei Räume wurden zwischen 1839 und 1897 als Karzer der Universität genutzt. Ein Raum davon ist noch heute im originalen Zustand erhalten. *Das Altstädter Rathaus am Martin-Luther-Platz. Das Gebäude wurde 1733/1734 bis 1740 in der Mitte der östlichen Front des Martin-Luther-Platzes errichtet, nachdem 1706 das Rathaus beim Altstadtbrand zerstört worden war. Nach der Zusammenlegung der Rathausfunktionen in der Neustadt 1812 diente das Gebäude unterschiedlichen Verwendungen. Seit 1964 wird das Gebäude für das Stadtmuseum genutzt. Es wurde 1988 renoviert. *Die unauffällige kleine Burgbergkapelle ist das älteste Gebäude der Stadt. Sie stammt wahrscheinlich aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, wird aber erstaunlicherweise weder in der Erlanger Stadtgeschichte, noch in der Kirchengeschichte vor 1709 erwähnt. Sie war eine Einsiedelei und hatte wohl den Auftrag der Siechenbetreuung außerhalb der Stadtmauern. In der Nähe befindet sich heute noch das mittlerweile umgebaute Siechenhaus. *Das Platenhäuschen am Burgberg, in dem August Graf von Platen im Sommer 1824 das Lustspiel Der Schatz des Rhampsinit fertigstellte. *Die ehemaligen Bierkeller im Burgberg *Die Reste der alten Stadtmauer inklusive der Gedenktafeln für das 1945 von einem amerikanischen Panzer beim Durchfahren beschädigte Nürnberger Tor, welches anschließend gesprengt werden musste. *Das Loewenichsche Palais, das Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts von Joachim Christoph Heer im Barockstil erbaut wurde und ab 1817 als Wohngebäude und Tabakfabrik der Familie Loewenich diente. Bis 1941 im Familienbesitz, wurde es anschließend von der Post genutzt und ist heute ein Kunstmuseum. *Die in den Jahren 1910–1913 im Jugendstil erbaute alte Universitätsbibliothek, welche die Hausbibliothek des Markgrafen Friedrich von Brandenburg-Bayreuth beherbergte. Darunter befanden sind u. a. zahlreiche kostbare Handschriften, die Markgräfliche Sammlung sowie eine Münzsammlung. *Die Wohnanlage St. Johann 6, im Volksmund Langer Johann genannt. Der 1972 eröffnete Hochhauskomplex mit fast 24.000 m² Nutzfläche gilt als größtes Wohngebäude Bayerns. *Die evangelisch-reformierte Hugenottenkirche am Hugenottenplatz, die älteste Kirche der Hugenotten außerhalb Frankreichs *Die Altstädter Pfarrkirche (Dreifaltigkeitskirche) *Die Neustädter Pfarrkirche (Universitätskirche) *Die Neustädter Friedhofskirche *Die Martinskirche (Martinsbühler Kirche) *Die Markuskirche im Stadtosten *Die Matthäuskirche am Ohmplatz („Oratorienkirche“) *Die St.-Michael-Kapelle im Ortsteil Steudach *Die Neuapostolische Kirche in der Schuhstraße *Die Russisch-Orthodoxe Kirche *Die Martin-Luther-Kirche in Erlangen/Büchenbach *Die Johanniskirche in Alt-Erlangen *Die katholische Herz-Jesu-Kirche *Die katholische Pfarrkirche St. Bonifaz *Die katholische Pfarrkirche St. Sebald *Das Kanaldenkmal (Ludwig-Donau-Main-Kanal) *Das Markgrafendenkmal auf dem Schlossplatz. Das von Ludwig von Schwanthalerentworfene, von Johann Baptist Stiglmaier gegossene überlebensgroße Bronzestandbild, das der bayerische König Ludwig I. der Universität 1843 zu ihrem hundertjährigen Jubiläum schenkte, ist das erste in Deutschland, das ausdrücklich einem Universitätsgründer gewidmet wurde. *Das Reiterdenkmal im Schlossgarten In der Stadt und ihren Stadtteilen gibt es eine Vielzahl von Brunnenanlagen:[95] *Der Paulibrunnen auf dem Marktplatz *Der Mühlsteinbrunnen, Elise-Spaeth-Str. 7 (Innenhof der Werner-von-Siemens-Realschule). *Der Hugenottenbrunnen im Schlossgarten *Das Delphinbrünnlein im Schlossgarten *Der Rückert-Brunnen im Schlossgarten *Der Ruckerbrunnen, eine schlanke Metallskulptur des Bildhauers Hans Rucker auf dem Rathausmarkt, die an das Überschreiten der 100.000-Einwohner-Grenze Erlangens erinnert. *Der Ringebrunnen, Ecke Brahmsstr. / Werner-von-Siemens-Str., ausgeführt von Bernhard Rein. *Ohmbrunnen auf dem Ohmplatz. *Quellstein im Labyrinth auf dem Bohlenplatz, ausgeführt von Bernhard Rein zum Stadtjubiläum 2002. *Meilwaldbrunnen, Ecke Schleifmühlstr. / Ebrardstr. – Ein als Trog ausgehöhlter Baumstamm, der eingebrannten Inschrift nach 1965 aufgestellt; der morsche Trog wurde im Sommer 2007 entfernt. *Brunnenbuberl auf dem Maximiliansplatz.[96] *Schlossgarten *Botanischer Garten *Der Aromagarten Erlangen wurde 1979 bis 1980 auf über 9000 m² an der Palmsanlage in den Schwabachauen auf Initiative des Biologen und Pharmazeuten Karl Knobloch angelegt. Das Gelände wurde früher als Gemüsegarten des Bezirkskrankenhauses Erlangen genutzt. Der Aromagarten beherbergt über 1000 einheimische und exotische Aromapflanzen, die wegen ihrer ätherischen Öle als Arznei- und Gewürzlieferanten oder für Kosmetika genutzt werden. *Burgberggarten mit Skulpturen Heinrich Kirchners *Martin-Luther-Platz (ältester Platz in Erlangen), nach dem Altstadtbrand 1706 neu geplant und gebaut *Hugenottenplatz (genannt „Hugo“, Stadtzentrum und Knotenpunkt der Innenstadt-Straßen sowie der Stadtbuslinien) *Schloss- und Marktplatz, die das Zentrum der Stadt bilden *Neustädter Kirchenplatz *Lorlebergplatz (ehem. Kaiser-Wilhelm-Platz) *Altstädter Kirchenplatz *Theaterplatz *Bohlenplatz *Langemarckplatz *Neuer Markt *Der Ohmplatz in der Südstadt *Zollhaus-Platz *Bahnhofsplatz *Der Maximiliansplatz in der Altstadt *Der evangelisch-lutherische Altstädter Friedhof befindet sich seit Beginn des 18. Jahrhunderts an der heutigen Stelle auf dem Martinsbühl''bei der Kirche St. Martin (Martinsbühler Kirche). *Der Reformierte Friedhof in der Äußeren Brucker Straße befindet sich seit 1828 an der heutigen Stelle. Die südliche Gräberseite diente der französisch-reformierten Gemeinde, die nördliche Seite der deutsch-reformierten Gemeinde. *Der Neustädter Friedhof (Äußere Brucker Str. 24/26) als „Teutsch Gottesacker“ 1721 vor den Toren der Stadt angelegt. Seit 1775 befindet sich hier die Universitätsgruft. Auf diesem Friedhof befinden sich viele ältere Gräber namhafter Erlanger Familien und Professoren, z. B. das Grab der Kinder Friedrich Rückerts, Ernst und Luise. *Der Israelitische Friedhof (Rudelsweiherstr. 85) ist seit 1891 der Friedhof der Erlanger jüdischen Gemeinde *Der Zentralfriedhof (Städtischer Friedhof) in der Äußeren Brucker Straße wurde 1895 eröffnet. *Der Westfriedhof befindet sich südlich des Stadtteils Steudach. Bundesweite Bekanntheit erlangte 1982 das Lied „Wissenswertes über Erlangen“ von Foyer des Arts. Im Liedtext von Max Goldt finden sich keine direkten Bezüge zu den realen Gegebenheiten in Erlangen (mit der Ausnahme, dass Erlangen tatsächlich nicht im Sauerland liegt). Vielmehr muss der Name „Erlangen“ als Platzhalter für eine beliebige deutsche Stadt herhalten. Die Titelzeile wird von Journalisten oft als Schlagzeile für Artikel benutzt, die irgendetwas mit Erlangen zu tun haben. Das Erlanger Baby: Ein Vorfall am Universitätsklinikum im Jahre 1992 brachte Erlangen in die bundesweiten Schlagzeilen. Nach dem Verkehrsunfall einer 19-jährigen Schwangeren wurde diese trotz ihres Hirntodes künstlich am Leben erhalten, um den Fötus zu retten. Die Maßnahme blieb ohne Erfolg, der Fötus starb einige Tage später bei einem Spontanabort. Wegen der breiten öffentlichen Debatte über den Fall wählte die Gesellschaft für deutsche Sprache den Ausdruck Erlanger Baby zu einem der Wörter des Jahres 1992. Auffallend an Erlangen ist auch die hohe Zahl an studentischen Verbindungen. Es gibt 18 schlagende und nicht-schlagende, politische und unpolitische Vereinigungen männlicher Studenten. Der Erlanger Schriftsteller Tobias Bachmann rechnete in seiner 2006 veröffentlichten Science-Fiction-Erzählung „Der Untergang der Stadt Erlangen“ auf satirisch phantastische Art und Weise mit seiner Heimatstadt ab: Sein Ich-Erzähler beobachtet, wie vogelartige Riesentiere die Hugenottenstadt als Niststadt auswählen und Erlangen in Schutt und Asche legen. Zynismus bleibt hierbei nicht verborgen: „Der Schlot der Stadtwerke war abgeknickt, diverse Hochhäuser in sich zusammengestürzt. Immerhin, so dachte ich, die Vögel scheinen übermäßigen Appetit auf die architektonischen Hässlichkeiten dieser Stadt zu haben.“ Auch wenn zum Ende der Erzählung alles wieder gut wird, bleibt das Fazit, welches die Geschichte eröffnet: „Die Zukunft hatte Franken auch nichts gebracht.“ Auf dem Transport vom SS-Gefängnis Danzig zum KZ Dachau starb am 24. Februar 1945 bei Erlangen der Südtiroler Josef Mayr-Nusser, ein katholischer Pazifist, der 1944 zwangsweise zur Waffen-SS eingezogen wurde und wegen Verweigerung des Fahneneides der Wehrkraftzersetzung angeklagt und verurteilt wurde. Die ''Fachakademie für Sozialpädagogik in der Hammerbacherstraße 11 ehrte ihn mit ihrer Namensträgerschaft. An der Stelle, an der Wehrmachtssoldat Werner Lorleberg, der die Stadt kampflos übergeben hatte, ermordet worden ist, erinnert ein Denkmal an ihn.[97] Im Jahr 2024 war in Erlangen die Ausrichtung einer Landesgartenschau auf der Wöhrmühlinsel und dem Großparkplatzgelände geplant. In einem Bürgerentscheid hat die Bevölkerung gegen die Landesgartenschau gestimmt. Gern zitiert wird eine Passage aus Karl Mays Roman „Durch das Land der Skipetaren“: Einem Orientalen, dem der Held Kara Ben Nemsi darin begegnet, fällt zu Deutschland als allererstes die Stadt „Elanka“ (Erlangen) ein, in der angeblich selbst Säuglinge mit Bier gepäppelt würden. Tatsächlich genoss Erlangen – das einst fast 30 Brauereien beherbergte und, schon sehr früh an das deutsche Eisenbahnnetz angeschlossen, Bier wie Braustoffe fleißig exportierte – im 19. Jahrhundert einen internationalen Ruf als Stadt des Gerstensaftes. Noch heute zeugen hiervon amerikanische und schwedische Biersorten, die unter dem Namen „Erlanger“ verkauft werden. Im alten Erlangen hatte schon zu Zeiten der Stadtgründung jeder Bürger der Altstadt das Recht, sein eigenes Bier zu brauen. In der Altstadt stand das sogenannte „Gemeinbräuhaus“, das jeder Bürger nutzen konnte. Mit Unterbrechungen war dieses Bräuhaus bis 1813 in Betrieb. Von den 30 Brauereien sind heute noch zwei übrig: Einzig verbleibend sind nun die beiden wiedereröffneten Brauereien Steinbach und Weller. Grund dafür war (neben der Weltwirtschaftskrise der 20er-Jahre) u. a., dass die Erlanger Brauer den produktivitätssteigernden Innovationsschub mit moderner Kühltechnik verschliefen. Als in München bereits elektrisch gekühlt wurde, verließen sie sich auf die bewährten Kellergewölbe ihres Burgbergs. Die über viele Jahrzehnte einzige Erlanger Groß-Brauerei Kitzmann meldete im September 2018 unerwartet Liquidation an und verkaufte ihren Namen in Lizenz an die Kulmbacher Aktienbrauerei. Kitzmann-Bier wird weiterhin in Kulmbach gebraut. Die Kitzmann-Brauerei in der Erlanger Altstadt wurde an einen Objektentwickler verkauft, der Wohnungen auf dem Firmengelände erstellen möchte. → Hauptartikel: Liste von Persönlichkeiten der Stadt Erlangen Bekannte, in Erlangen geborene Persönlichkeiten sind unter anderem die Moderatorinnen Katrin Müller-Hohenstein und Barbara Hahlweg, der Fußballer Lothar Matthäus, der Siemens-Vorstandsvorsitzende Heinrich von Pierer, die Mathematikerin Emmy Noether, der Physiker Georg Simon Ohm, der Historiker Karl Hegel sowie der Kabarettist Klaus Karl-Kraus. → Hauptartikel: Liste der Ehrenbürger von Erlangen *''Bayerisches Städtebuch.'' Band V 1: Teilband Unter-, Mittel- und Oberfranken. aus Deutsches Städtebuch. Handbuch städtischer Geschichte. Im Auftrage der Arbeitsgemeinschaft der historischen Kommissionen und mit Unterstützung des Deutschen Städtetages, des Deutschen Städtebundes und des Deutschen Gemeindetages hrsg. von Erich Keyser. Stuttgart 1971. *Johann Georg Veit Engelhardt: Erlangen in der Westentasche. Ein treuer Führer durch Stadt und Universität. 2. Ausgabe. Theodor Blaesing, Erlangen 1845. (Nachdruck: Palm und Enke, Erlangen 1978, ISBN 3-7896-0051-2) *Christoph Friederich, Bertold Freiherr von Haller, Andreas Jakob (Hrsg.): Erlanger Stadtlexikon. W. Tümmels Verlag, Nürnberg 2002, ISBN 3-921590-89-2 (online). *Andreas Jakob: Die Neustadt Erlangen. Planung und Entstehung. Erlanger Bausteine zur fränkischen Heimatforschung 33/Sonderband, Erlangen 1986, ISSN 0421-3769. *Andreas Jakob: Die Entwicklung der Altstadt Erlangen. Von der „villa Erlangon“ zur Stadt der böhmischen Könige. Palm & Enke, Erlangen 1990, ISBN 3-7896-0094-6. (Sonderdruck aus Jahrbuch für Fränkische Landesforschung, Band 50/1990) *Andreas Jakob: „Der Ort stieg aus seiner Asche viel schöner empor“. Der Brand der Altstadt Erlangen am 14. August 1706 und ihr Wiederaufbau als moderne Planstadt bis 1712. In: Erlanger Bausteine zur fränkischen Heimatforschung 51/2006. Nürnberg 2006, ISSN 0421-3769, S. 9–47. *Andreas Jakob: Unter dem Schatten der Heerstraße. Erlanger Kriegs- und Militärgeschichte vom Spanischen Erbfolgekrieg bis zum Wiener Kongreß. In: Erlanger Bausteine zur fränkischen Heimatforschung 52. Nürnberg 2008, ISSN 0421-3769, S. 71–126. *Andreas Jakob: Eine Idee von Versailles in Franken. Macht- und Kunstpolitik beim Aufstieg Erlangens zur zweiten Residenz- und sechsten Landeshauptstadt des Markgraftums Brandenburg-Bayreuth. In: Axel Gotthard, Andreas Jakob, Thomas Nicklas (Hrsg.): Studien zur politischen Kultur Alteuropas. Festschrift für Helmut Neuhaus zum 65. Geburtstag. Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-428-12576-0, S. 421–460. *Andreas Jakob: In der Nacht, in der die Judenaktion stattfand. Der Pogrom vom 9./10. November 1938 in Erlangen und seine juristische Aufarbeitung nach 1945. In: Veröffentlichungen des Stadtarchivs Erlangen, Nr. 9/1. Nürnberg 2011, ISBN 978-3-930035-15-1. *Andreas Jakob: Erlangen im 18. Jahrhundert. Das bayerische Jahrtausend. Volk Verlag, München 2012, ISBN 978-3-86222-071-7. *Ralf Nestmeyer: Nürnberg, Fürth, Erlangen. Ein Reisehandbuch. Michael Müller Verlag, Erlangen 2012, ISBN 978-3-89953-710-9. *Jürgen Sandweg (Hrsg.): Erlangen. Von der Strumpfer- zur Siemens-Stadt. Palm & Enke, Erlangen 1982, ISBN 3-7896-0055-5. *Jürgen Sandweg, Gertraud Lehmann (Hrsg.): Hinter unzerstörten Fassaden. Erlangen 1945–1955. Palm & Enke; Junge & Sohn, Erlangen 1996, ISBN 3-7896-0555-7. *Martin Schieber: Erlangen. Eine illustrierte Geschichte der Stadt. Beck, München 2002, ISBN 3-406-48913-3. *Rolf Steidel: Erlangen. Geschichte in Geschichten. Erlangen, Rudolf Merkel 1995, ISBN 3-87539-041-5. *Georg Tessin: Deutsche Verbände und Truppen 1918–1935. Biblio-Verlag, Osnabrück 1974. *Alfred Wendehorst (Hrsg.): Erlangen. Geschichte der Stadt in Darstellung und Bilddokzumenten. C. H. Beck, München 1984, ISBN 3-406-09412-0. *''1000 Jahre Erlangen 1002–2002.'' Sonderbeilage der Erlanger Nachrichten vom Januar 2002. *Johannes Wilkes: Gebrauchsanweisung für Erlangen. Mönau-Verlag Erlangen 2010, ISBN 978-3-936657-33-3. *Ferdinand Lammers: Geschichte der Stadt Erlangen von dem Ursprunge unter den fränkischen Königen bis zur Abtretung an die Krone Bayerns nach Urkunden und amtlichen Quellen. Erlangen 1834 (E-Kopie). *''1000 Jahre Erlangen. Ein Stadtporträt.'' Dokumentarfilm, Deutschland, 2002, 43 Min., Buch und Regie: Alex Mölkner und Martin Rabus, Produktion: Bayerischer Rundfunk, Studio Franken.[98] *''18. Jahrhundert – Erlangen.'' Dokumentarfilm und szenische Dokumentation, Deutschland, 2012, 43:40 Min., Buch: Christian Lappe, Regie: Christian Stiefenhofer, Lisa Reisch, Moderation: Udo Wachtveitl, Produktion: Bayerischer Rundfunk, Reihe: Das Bayerische Jahrtausend, Erstsendung: 10. April 2012 im Bayerischen Fernsehen.[99][100] >> Bild bei WP/Comm.: __ Commons: Erlangen – Album mit Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien Wikivoyage: Erlangen – Reiseführer Wiktionary: Erlangen – Bedeutungserklärungen, Wortherkunft, Synonyme, Übersetzungen Wikiquote: Erlangen – Zitate Wikinews: Erlangen – in den Nachrichten *Offizielle Website *Eintrag zum Wappen von Erlangen in der Datenbank des Hauses der Bayerischen Geschichte *Linkkatalog zum Thema Erlangen bei curlie.org (ehemals DMOZ) *Erlanger Stadtlexikon *Literatur zum Schlagwort Bremen im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek *Erlangen: Amtliche Statistik des LfStat __toc__ *1Geographie **1.1Panoramabild **1.2Nachbargemeinden **1.3Stadtgliederung ***1.3.1Stadtteile und statistische Bezirke ***1.3.2Gemarkungen ***1.3.3Ortslagen **1.4Klima *2Geschichte **2.1Allgemeine Geschichte der Stadt ***2.1.1Ur- und Frühgeschichte ***2.1.2Von der Villa Erlangen bis zum Dreißigjährigen Krieg ***2.1.3Die Gründung der Neustadt 1686 ***2.1.4Erlangen im Königreich Bayern ***2.1.5Weimarer Republik ***2.1.6Nationalsozialismus ***2.1.7Erlangen nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg **2.2Die Geschichte der Erlanger Garnison **2.3Die Geschichte der Erlanger Universität **2.4Eingemeindungen **2.5Bevölkerungsentwicklung *3Religionen **3.1Konfessionsstatistik **3.2Evangelische Kirchen **3.3Katholische Kirche ***3.3.1Vor der Reformation ***3.3.2Vom Dreißigjährigen Krieg bis zur ersten Messfeier ***3.3.3Vom Bethaus zur Pfarrei Herz Jesu ***3.3.4Die Entwicklung im 20. Jahrhundert **3.4Judentum **3.5Islam **3.6Siebenten-Tags-Adventisten **3.7Zeugen Jehovas **3.8Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage *4Politik **4.1(Ober)Bürgermeister **4.2Stadtrat **4.3Bürgerentscheide **4.4Bundestag, Landtag und Bezirkstag **4.5Wappen **4.6Stadtsignet **4.7Städtepartnerschaften **4.8Patenschaft *5Wirtschaft **5.1Die Wirtschaft vor Gründung der Hugenottenstadt 1686 **5.2Die Entwicklung der Gewerbe 1686 bis 1812 **5.3Die Industrialisierung 1812–1945 **5.4Die Entwicklung zur Siemens-Stadt ab 1945 **5.5Andere international tätige Unternehmen **5.6Schwerpunkte der aktuellen Wirtschaftspolitik ***5.6.1Förderung von Existenzgründungen und innovativer Technologien ***5.6.2Medizin und Medizintechnik *6Infrastruktur und Verkehr **6.1Straßenverkehr **6.2Schienengebundener Verkehr **6.3Schiffsverkehr **6.4Flugverkehr **6.5Öffentlicher Nahverkehr ***6.5.1H-Bahn (verworfene Planung) ***6.5.2Stadt-Umland-Bahn (Planung) **6.6Fernbusverkehr **6.7Erlanger Stadtwerke und kommunale Betriebe **6.8Einzelhandel *7Bildung und Kultur **7.1Schulen **7.2Wissenschaft und Forschung **7.3Theater und Kinos ***7.3.1StummFilmMusikTage Erlangen **7.4Museen **7.5Medien **7.6Musik ***7.6.1Tanz- & Folkfest **7.7Kulturpreis **7.8Sport **7.9Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen *8Umweltschutz **8.1Verkehr **8.2Natur- und Landschaftsschutz *9Sehenswürdigkeiten **9.1Historische Bauwerke **9.2Moderne Architektur **9.3Kirchen **9.4Denkmäler **9.5Brunnen **9.6Öffentliche Gärten **9.7Wichtige Plätze **9.8Wichtige Friedhöfe *10Sonstiges Erwähnenswertes und Merkwürdigkeiten **10.1Erlanger Bier *11Persönlichkeiten **11.1Ehrenbürger *12Literatur *13Filme Weblinks * * * Die Vorlage für diesen Artikel bei Wikipedia (anderTitel), Stand von 11-03-2019, dort auch Lizenz-Info und Liste der bis dahin Beteiligten